la semilla del mal
by Starfire King
Summary: Yuri ravxstar , Las dos Titanes se aventuran a una noche de amor , pero con esa noche surgiera una amenaza peor que el regreso de Trigon , ahora las dos tendrán que luchar , no solo por su amor sino también para evitar que el mal reine el mundo
1. el mal ha nacido

**el mal ha nacido **

Como todas las noches , los Titanes estaban sentados perdiendo el tiempo , noche tras noche ; después de vencer a la hermandad del mal y la misión en Tokio , los Titanes necesitaban tiempo para relajarse , Robin y Cyborg jugaban vídeo juegos , chico bestia comía comida chatarra mientras que Raven y Starfire estaban en sus clases de meditación , mientras Raven sentía un dolor en el pecho , Starfire abrió su ojo derecho para poder espiar a su amiga y noto que tenia una mano en su pecho

\- ¿ Raven ? ¿ estas bien ? - la joven de ojos verdes tomo a su amiga en sus brazos y ella se desmayo - ¡¿ Raven ?! -

la joven de ojos violetas se habia desmayado y los Titanes la llevaron al centro medico , cuando la dejaron Starfire se sentó junto a la hechicera quien habia dormido toda la noche , pero en sus sueños era algo diferente.

_en la mente de Raven _

En su mente Raven corría como una niña asustada , no sabia donde y tampoco sabia de quien , pero escuchaba unos llantos desgarradores , Raven levanto vuelo pero no logro ver nada en medio de la niebla

\- ¡ Raven ! , ¡ ayúdame Raven ! - grito la voz mientras se escuchaban gritos y llantos , la joven estaba a punto de quebrarse por que no podía hacer nada por ayudar al parecer a alguien que le suplicaba ayuda - Raven ¡ ayuda ! -

\- ¡¿ quien es ?! - Raven comenzó a temblar mientras los aullidos sonaban a lo lejos , Raven no sabia a donde ir y cayo de rodillas mientras negaba todo - no , esto no esta pasando , esto no es real - la voz se iba haciendo mas fuerte a tal grado que Raven comenzó a llorar - para por favor , no puedo hacer nada , no puedo ayudarte - de repente ella escucho una suave melodía que venia de un destello blanco , al ver que se movia ella se acerca pero no lo alcanzaba ; aun guiada por la melodía

\- espera ¿ quien eres ? ¿ donde estoy ?-

Raven vio que era un joven , con una túnica blanca , unas manos y un rostro de ángel , pero sus manos mostraban unas garras de mas de 3 centímetros ; sus ojos estaban cerrados pero cuando Raven se acerco escuchaba la suave melodía que parecía calmar su sed de sangre

\- ¿ quien eres ? - Raven vio como el chico abría sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos dorados , ella vio esos hermosos ojos , Raven trago mucha saliva mientras veia esa mirada de oro - ¿ quien eres ? ¿ que hago en este lugar ?-

\- el mal se acerca - Raven vio como los arboles se transformaban en demonios y uno de ellos parecia alguien familiar pero no lograba ver bien , solo veia cuatro ojos rojos - si de verdad quieres salvarte , debes eliminar al mal de raiz para ser libre , libérate de tus cadenas -

\- ¿ que demonios significa eso ?-

el joven de ojos dorados comenzó a caminar y en la mitad le extiende la mano a Raven , ella guiada por la curiosidad le acepta la invitación , cuando sintió la otra mano en sus caderas sintio los labios del forastero en los suyos pero por alguna razón no lo repelió solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ese beso mágico ; cuando abrió los ojos vio a Starfire sentada a su lado

\- ¿ cuanto tiempo llevo dormida ? - la joven se levanto con su mano en la cabeza sintiendo la jaqueca de mil demonios - Starfire ¿ que paso cuando me desmaye ? -

\- Raven , estuve esperando a que despertaras desde hace dos dias - la joven tenia unas grandes bolsas sobre sus ojos - tuviste pesadillas toda las noches y me tomaste de la mano con suma fuerza , no nos soltamos desde entonces -

\- Starfire ... no se como darte las gracias - la joven acaricio el rostro de Starfire y no dejo de ver sus labios - de hecho si se como hacerlo - Raven se acerco a los labios de Starfire mientras ellas dos se besaban Raven la abraza y desliza su mano a sus piernas - te quiero Star -

las dos se abrazaban mientras las princesa le quitaba la ropa a su amiga y ella le retiraba la falda , Raven empezó a contemplar todo el cuerpo , la princesa vio como Raven se quitaba su ropa y las dos se volvieron a besar para tocarse entre las dos

\- Raven , estoy muy nerviosa - Starfire coloco sus manos en el cuerpo de su amiga - es que es la primera vez que hago esto -

Raven bajo su lengua al cuello de Starfire y se acerco al oído - déjate llevar Starfire - le susurro con delicadeza , las dos comenzaron a besarse mientras que sus cuerpos se fusionaban entre ellos , las dos se habían vuelto una con la otra

\- Raven , eres hermosa -

\- tu tambien Starfire - las dos entrelazaron su lenguas mientras sus gemidos eran muy sincronizados - Starfire jamas dejemos que nada ni nadie nos separe -

Mientras las dos compartían sus cuerpos , a lo lejos de la ciudad un agujero negro se abrio , del tamaño de una nuez dejando pasar un gusano de color negro , ahora solo restaba un trabajo mas a los Titanes y mas para las dos amantes

continuara...


	2. Amar sin fronteras

**Amar sin fronteras  
**

La mañana paso tranquila , Starfire y Raven se veían y se sonreían , mientras tanto nadie noto que a la princesa le pasaba algo , algo que nadie se imaginaria .

\- Raven , ¿ me pasas la miel por favor ? - Starfire tomo el bote de miel para echarle a sus tortillas pero cuando todos vieron que ella se vació la miel en su garganta

\- Starfire ¿ acaso te bebiste la miel ? - Robin ve como la princesa se limpiaba con la servilleta como si nada mientras los Titanes la veían que el comportamiento de Starfire era extraño...mas extraño de lo norma , la joven se levanto y fue hasta la alacena mientras tomaba el azúcar y lo derramaba sobre un tazón con agua para beberlo como si nada - Star ¿ te encuentras bien ? - Robin no entendía por que la joven trataba de consumir todo alimentos con azúcar

\- Si Robin , de maravilla - Starfire salio de la cocina con varias frutas mientras que Raven termino de desayunar para ir a perseguir a la Tamaraniana pero cuando llego noto que ella se miraba al espejo con su mano acariciando su vientre con suavidad - Oh Raven adelante pasa -

\- Escucha Starfire , no se que te esta pasando pero te comporta mas extraña de lo normal - la joven de ojos violetas entra y cierra la puerta - ¿ que te esta pasando ahora Star ? -

\- ¿ Raven ? ¿ no vez mis ojos lo que dicen ? -

\- No lo se , esta tan vidrioso que leo borroneado - Starfire toma las manos de Raven y las coloca en su vientre , la Titan de capa azul abrió bien grande los ojos mientras que las bombillas de luz explotaron en pedazos junto con los cristales de la torre - espera espera espera ¿ que me tratas de decir ? -

\- Raven - la joven abrazo a su amiga mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad sobre el hombro de su amante - Estoy ... Estoy embarazada -

Los poderes de Raven se salieron de control destruyendo las computadoras , el televisor y las lamparas de la torre , mientras estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos

\- NO ... no ¿ como ? ¿ como es posible ? - Raven trataba de entender pero no podía lograr acertar donde estaba el problema - Somos mujeres , es imposible que quedaras embarazada y mucho menos de mi -

\- Raven , en mi especie cuando llegas a un estado receptivo , No importa de quien es el material genético - la princesa la abraza para juntar los labios con los de Raven , ella aun no reaccionaba - Gracias Raven , no sabia que deseabas lo mismo que yo -

\- Starfire , lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no se puede saber ¿ esta bien ? - la de la capa azul salio del cuarto dejando a la princesa de ojos verdes en su cuarto mientras recogía todo lo que sus poderes dañaron.

\- Por los dioses ¿ que hice ? - Raven se puso a pensar pero no lograba reaccionar , quizás su amiga estaba exagerando pero ella no era de hacer esas cosas - Tengo que hacer algo -

Mientras Raven se levantaba sintió como tocaban su puerta , ella se levanta para atender y ve al su amigo de antifaz quien notaba que estaba serio

\- Raven ¿ todo bien ? - Raven estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada , mientras Robin esperaba una respuesta obvia - ¿ Raven ? -

\- Estoy bien - la joven cerro la puerta para poder sentarse a leer pero no podía concentrarse en su lectura mientras sentía como si Starfire la estuviera espiando - Rayos , ¿ por que se que me arrepentiré ? -

Raven se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para acercarse a la puerta de Starfire y cuando abrió la puerta vio como la joven estaba en ropa interior , Raven quedo viendo el cuerpo de la joven de ojos verdes , pero Starfire se acercaba a Raven

\- Raven , en pocos meses se notara en mi vientre la semilla de nuestro amor - Starfire la ve a los ojos mientras sus manos rodearon sus caderas - Raven , mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaron para nada -

\- Star , no se que pensar de todo esto - Raven la vio a los ojos pero no dejo de ver su cuerpo tan bien formado y atractivo - Starfire ¿ estas segura de que estas ... ya sabes ? -

\- Raven , jamas estuve tan segura en la vida -

Las dos se besaron lentamente mientras trancaban la puerta , las Titanes decidieron pasar la noche en la misma cama , mientras Raven acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante decidió que era hora de hacerse cargo por lo que hizo , ella se levanto y salio de la cama , mientras la joven de cabellos rojos la vio en ropa interior

\- Te vez muy hermosa Raven - la joven decidió bajar la sabana mientras ella salio a la ventana , Strfire se levanto y se abrazo por los hombros de la hechicera de ojos violetas y ella solo sintio el calor de la futura madre como si nunca sintiera nada mas - ¿ Raven ? ¿ estas bien ? -

Raven se voltea y se abraza a la joven guerrera - Si Starfire , estoy bien - las dos se volvieron a abrazar para volver juntas a la cama , las dos se abrazaron mientras se dormían sonreían mientras cerraban sus ojos

continuara...


	3. El secreto

**El secreto  
**

La noche era calmada y tranquila ,el viento se hacia notar como si nada mientras las dos estaba acostadas durmiendo , en su mente Raven sentía como si su corazón fallara y no podía respirar ,pero algo paso en su mente

_En la mente de Raven ..._

La joven de capa azul se había perdido en un bosque tenebroso , ella corría a gran velocidad para ver a una silueta negra que la seguía , ella trato de usar sus poderes pero no podía , el miedo era tanto que no le permitía concentrarse , pero algo paso en la mente ; una suave melodía se hizo notar y un potente brillo deshizo al demonio negro , Raven abre los ojos y ve a un joven de cabellos color plata y tocando un instrumento hermoso

\- ¿ Quien eres tu ? -

El ser no dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta una tumba donde se veía una fecha de nacimiento y una de muerte , la diferencia era solo de un mes

\- ¿ por que me trajiste a este lugar ? - el ser de capa blanca solo se dedico a tocar su instrumento mientras ella le gritaba - ¡¿ que diablos quieres conmigo ?! -

\- Yo no quiero nada contigo - Raven escucho la vos de ese supuesto " Ángel " y quedo sorprendida al escuchar tan hermosa voz

\- ¿ Entonces hablas ? -

El ser abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de Raven - No querer hablar no es lo mismo que no saber hablar - El joven de vestimenta se desvaneció en frente de sus ojos y Raven sintió como la tierra temblaba y noto un ser que no media mas que unos pocos centímetros pero con un poder de destrucción sorprendente , el planeta se exploto en cientos de pedazos llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Raven

_Fin del sueño ..._

Raven despierta sobresaltada y Starfire estaba viéndola mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas , la joven de ojos verdes abrazo con fuerza a su amante mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabellera

\- Hola - Raven vio el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa y la tomo suavemente del mentón para traerla a su lado con un romántico beso - Te vez muy hermosa desnuda Starfire -

Las dos se besaban con ardor mientras que Raven acariciaba las piernas de su amada princesa quien soltaba leves gemidos , con suavidad y lentitud la chica de cabellera oscura subió hasta la intimidad de su amada y ella comienza a soltar algunos gemidos de placer que excitaban a a Azarathiana

\- Raven , te amo ... te amo mi brujita -

La joven de cabellos cortos la ve con una sonrisa y le habla con un tono de sensualidad - Yo también mi hermosa princesa -

Las dos se besaban mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre los labios de las dos para pasar al acceso del amor , mientras que Starfire era manipulada por su amante ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar ,cuando el cansancio las venció cayeron rendida una en brazos de otra

\- Raven ¿ quiero preguntarte algo ? -

La chica mientras acariciaba las piernas de su amante la ve con ojos sinceros - Dime mi amor - Le susurro al oído de la princesa de rizos rojizos

\- ¿ Que nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo o quizás tengamos una niña ? -

Raven no era buena para eso así que dejo que ella decidiera - Amm bueno no se mucho de nombres Star ¿ que nombre te gusta a ti ? -

\- StarLight , es un nombre muy hermoso y es para ambos sea niño o niña -

\- ¿ StarLight ? de acuerdo , que sea StarLight -

La princesa de ojos verdes se sonrió y la amante de ojos violetas también - Espera a que todos sepan el nombre de nuestra semilla -

\- ¿ Starfire a que te refieres con que todos los sepan ?-

La princesa se levanto para ver la mirada de preocupación de su amor - ¿ que te pasa mi hermosa Paraway ? -

\- Starfire , no se lo podemos decir a nadie ¿ entiendes ? , para ellos no es natural ver que una mujer embarace a otra , por eso no creo que debemos decirles la verdad -

\- Entiendo Raven ... ¿ Me amas ? - La joven de cabellera roja la vio a los ojos y esperaba a que ella respondiera con sinceridad - te lo volveré a preguntar Raven ¿ Me amas ? -

\- Con todo mi corazón mi dulce princesa de ojos esmeraldas -

\- Tenemos que irnos de la tierra , tenemos que irnos para ser felices y libres -

las dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras esperaban a que saliera el sol , al caer la mañana las dos salieron a la ducha para empezar un nuevo día , sin saberlo Raven se contentaba con ver el cuerpo de chica que mostraba tu bello cuerpo de princesa , Raven la abraza por detrás y comienza a lamer el cuello de su amada

\- Raven ¿ por que estas tan jugetona ? -

La joven no dijo nada y la acorralo con sus besos contra la pared mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos , al pasar los 30 minutos se separaron para ir a desayunar , ahora los antojos de Starfire se habían cambiado , ahora eran antojos por cosas saladas

\- Buenos días amigos míos - Dio un grito de felicidad la joven quien se sentó para ver que Robin servia carne como desayuno pero ella tomo su plato y con la sal le hecho a su carne quedando salada , los tres la vieron como devoraba sal con carne roja , la Tamaraniana comenzó a beber agua salada para hacer pasar la carne

\- ¿ Starfire ? ¿ te encuentras bien ? - Pregunto el joven del antifaz con temor de que le pase algo a ella

La joven de cabellera roja lo ver y deja la sal en la mesa - Si estoy de maravilla , solo quiero comer mas cosas saladas -

\- Amiga estas loca - Cyborg siguió con su desayuno y cuando Raven entra ve a sus amigos que estaba en una disputa

\- ¿ Que come esta vez Starfire ?-

Robin ve que Raven aparece como siempre esperando a que ella le diera una respuesta coherente - Ella esta comiendo sal , dime ¿ sabes que le pasa ?-

\- No tengo idea , Starfire siempre fue de compleja -

Sin saberlo la joven de ojos verdes salio corriendo al baño y Raven solo respira hondo para ir a ayudarla ,mientras notaba como su amante vomitaba muchas porquerías que habia comido

\- Por la diosa y faltan 9 meses -

\- Raven el estado de incubación de nuestra descendencia dura 15 meses -

\- No ,por los dioses ,no -

continuara...


	4. El Gran Escape de Raven y Starfire

**El Gran Escape de Raven y Starfire **

La Azathiana no podía creerlo , debía de cuidar a su novia por 15 meses , 15 largos y difíciles meses pero en su interior sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que para ella verla feliz era lo mas importante del mundo

**— Bueno ¿ Volveremos a Tamaran ? —**

**— No podemos hacerlo Raven — **Starfire se sentó junto al cuerpo de su amada hechicera quien aun estaba sonrojada por lo sucedido **— Iremos a ver a la t'Karha quien es la sabia de nuestro planeta para que los dioses concedan los dones a nuestra princesa ... Oh quizás príncipe —**

**— ¿ Y sabremos si sera niña o niño ? — **Raven coloco sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Starfire pero ella solo sonreía mientras que se acercaba mas y mas a la chica de capa azul **— Mi amor aquí no , créeme que cuando lleguemos con la anciana y vayamos a dormir lo haremos —**

**— ¿ Lo prometes ? —**

**— Lo prometo — **La bruja de ojos violetas le beso la punta de la nariz haciendo que Starfire suelte una risa y sus ojos vidriosos brillaban al son del sol , Raven le extiende la mano invitándola a levantarse pero la alarma de los Titanes había sonado , la pelirroja ve que ella se puso la capucha y su mirada cambio a una expresión fría y sin vida **— Te seguimos Robin — **El joven maravilla sintió a sus espaldas las voladoras y tras solo segundos llegaron para encontrar a Mambo robando el banco de Jump City con sus guantes mágicos que cargaban las bolsas y bolsas de dinero

**— Gracias gracias amado publico , gracias a sus generosos donativos podremos seguir con nuestra amada función — **Unas aves de metal rojo cortaron los dedos de los guantes y Mambo voltea para ver a los Titanes listos para pelear

— **Me temo que esta vez seras cancelado Mambo —**

**— Corrección Titanes ... Ustedes son los cancelados — **El mago de gran nariz saca varios lazos de pañuelos de colores pero los Titanes lo esquivan , Robin toma su bastón pero es atrapado de las piernas haciendo que caiga , Cyborg y Chico Bestia atacaron por frente pero los anillos de hule los atraparon haciendo que sean derribados **— Me gustaría decir que los anillos no los mataran pero estaría mintiendo — **El petirrojo corta los pañuelos con sus armas afiladas y las lanza para cortar los anillos que libero a sus compañeros , Starfire lo toma en un abrazo de oso pero Mambo le golpea con un codazo en el estomago haciendo que Starfire suelte una lagrima , la princesa lo soltó y cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su vientre **— Oh lo siento pero no firmo autógrafos así —**

Raven quien observo la acción la vio llorar y una fuerza extraña se encendía en su interior , sin pensarlo saco varios de sus tentáculos y atrapo a Mambo quien estaba asustado por la transformación de Raven **— Esto jamas te lo perdonare —** La hechicera de ojos violetas azota el cuerpo de Mambo contra un auto y con los tentáculos lo sujeto de la pierna y lo lanza contra los contenedores de basura que amortiguaron su caída **— Basura al basurero , siempre lo dije —** La joven de capa azul atiende a su amada princesa que retira las manos de su vientre **— ¿ Star ? —**

**— Debemos irnos —**

Los Titanes no entendieron nada pero se suponía que Starfire tenia un cuerpo resistente , algo le pasaba pero al llegar las dos ya no estaban , el cuarto de Starfire estaba como antes solo que sin su elefante rosado que Robin gano para ella la feria , tampoco había comida era como si hicieran un viaje muy largo , mientras que Robin sospechaba de lo que pasaría , una bola de energía negra se alejaba de la tierra , era la única forma de que Raven soportara el espacio exterior , Starfire empujaba la burbuja mientras que Raven era cargada en su espalda

**— Star , lamento lo que te paso , solo espero que este bien —**

**— Me asuste un poquito pero quiero que cuidemos a LightFire —**

Raven agacho la cabeza para ver un planeta ideal después de años y años luz de viajar **— Podríamos dormir aquí hoy y seguir después — **Mientras Starfire preparaba la cena , Raven usaba sus poderes para armar como una especie de cabaña con un toque especial , con las ramas y troncos las transformo en una cama cómoda para dos pero no tenia mantas para pasar el frió , Starfire había terminado de hacer la cena cuando entra y ve la cama hecha con troncos y leños de los arboles nativos **— Se que no es gran cosa pero estaremos a salvo de la lluvia y el frió —**

La princesa le besa la mejilla y sonríe para su amada **— Mientras estemos juntas no necesito un palacio , solo que estes a mi lado — **Tras terminar de cenar , las dos estaban muy cansadas por lo que se acostaron pero la pelirroja empezaba a temblar debido a la noche , La hechicera de ojos violetas toma la capa y la cubre , la suave tela debia protegerla un poco mas que la ropa hermosa y reveladora que llevaba , Raven coloca la mano en el vientre de Starfire para acariciarlo con suma suavidad imaginando como seria la vida **— ¿ Raven ? —**

**— Dime —**

**— Gracias — **Starfire cerro sus ojos esmeraldas para dormir un poco mas mientras que Raven se levanto de la cama para salir afuera , las estrellas eran de color rojo y la luna llena de color naranja , ella solo se acostó en la tierra mirando la luna mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos , Tantas veces que ella había sido distante y malhumorada con ella y ahora era la madre de su hija o el padre para Raven aun no estaba claro **— ¿ Raven ? — **La voz de Starfire la saca de su trance **— Ven — **Raven entra a la cabaña improvisada y ve como Starfire se retiraba la ropa , su cuerpo desnudo era bañado por la luz naranja de la luna llena que daba por el agujero de ventilación **— Hagamoslo — **Raven cierra la puerta con cuidado mientras que caminaba se quita el leotardo quedando desnuda en frente de Starfire quien es empujada a la cama por su amada hechicera , ella se posiciona sobre su cuerpo para que sus labios se fundan en uno solo , las manos de la hechicera invadían la privacidad de su amada quien gemía con los labios de Raven pegado a los suyos

**— Quiero probar algo nuevo —**

**Continuara**


	5. El Misterio Revelado

**El Misterio Revelado**

La noche era larga , mientras las dos se amaban acaloradamente no dejaban de pensar en el otro cuerpo, Starfire sentía las suaves manos de Raven sobre sus pechos mientras que ella aun no lograba distinguir la hermosura de su cuerpo con la de sus ojos

**— Ten cuidado mi brujita , de ahí debe alimentarse nuestra princesa o nuestro príncipe — **Raven le seguía acariciando los pechos pero unas gotas de leche salieron de el lo que alerto a la pelirroja que se levanta para cubrirlos **— Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —**

**— Lo siento pero no por eso tienes que exagerar como siempre —**

**— En nuestra cultura , la leche de la madre es el néctar de la vida , es la sabia del amor hacia su descendencia — **Starfire se descubre los pechos pero su néctar seguía fluyendo **— Raven , quiero que te alimentes de ella —**

**— Oye todo tiene un limite** — La Tamaraniana estaba tratando de detener su leche pero no podía hacer mucho ** — ¿ Por que no mejor usamos una bomba para extraerla ? —**

**— Raven , eso es un sacrilegio a las enseñanzas de la diosa , esto es la esencia de la vida misma ... Incluso en mi hermana aunque su leche se un poco amarga —**

**— ¿ Acaso bebiste la leche de BlackFire ? —**

La princesa trataba de ignorar ese día pero no lograba hacerlo **— Ella no es como yo , al ser mala y odiosa su alma la producía así — **Raven no estaba contenta con la idea de StarFire pero si su cabeza la dejara pensar sabria que nadie con dos dedos de frente lo haria **— Por favor —**

**— Que mas da — **Raven coloca suavemente sus labios en los pechos de su amada para ir succionando con delicadeza mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba la cabeza , La hechicera llena su boca del liquido de color blanco pero le cuesta un poco tragar y con sus ojos cerrados traga el contenido de su boca **— ¿ Debo beber de los dos pechos ? —**

**— Aja —**

Una vez acabado con el primero , Raven nota que el tamaño decae un poco y se dedico a succionar del segundo , pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía excitada por lo que hacia como si aquel trozo de cuerpo de su amada fuera lo mas preciado del mundo , El dolor en los pechos de la princesa fue desapareciendo con forme pasó el tiempo hasta que la hechicera acabo de beber todo

**— Gracias , muchas gracias ¿ como puedo pagártelo ? —**

**— No se lo cuentes a nadie — **StarFire se acerca y con delicadeza lame el costado del labio de su amada **— Star no es por insultar a tus credos pero créeme que en Azarath las cosas son muy diferentes a las de Tamaran —**

**— ¿ Como que ? —**

La hechicera se inca para para acercarse al cuerpo desnudo de su amante y contarle cosas **— Pues en Azarath , los machos son las que embarazan a las hembras y lo único es que mientras estén embarazadas no pueden pelear —**

**— Bueno yo por un tiempo podre pelear , pero después de los 10 meses no podre pelear por que el bebé estará desarrollado y ocupara muchas de mis fuerzas —**

Las dos se volvieron a besar y a cubrirse con sus cuerpos , Raven acariciaba los suaves pechos de su amada y ella le acariciaba las piernas , la excitación de ambas llego a su punto mas elevado de nuevo

_El Sueño de Raven _

Raven se encontraba en un cementerio , el cuerpo de StarFire estaba tirado en el suelo pero junto a Trigon había un encapotado de blanco peleando contra el pero una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos violetas largo estaba parada con unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo que se notaban a través de su vestido blanco , pero el ser solo se acercaba a Trigon para degollarlo sin piedad alguna , la Titan de ojos violetas se trataba de mover pero no podía , era como si su cuerpo estuviera petrificado

_— Déjala en paz , no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija —_

_— Esta niña es la que carga la maldición de los reyes del infierno y en nombre de los dioses debe ser exterminada —_

La Azaratiana trataba de moverse pero no podía , lentamente la niña se fue transformando en una especie de demonio , lo mas parecido a Yaros y Trigon de lo que parecía , su cuerpo era el de un demonio pero sus manos de tres dedos eran largos con garras y una cola parecida a la de un dinosaurio con tres púas negras de cada lado , su cuerpo desprendía unas llamas rojas y negras que se apegaban a la piel escamosa que tenia

_— No ... No es cierto —_

_— Sabes que es cierto pero aun así su alma esta atrapada en ese cuerpo de demonio ... Solo la verdadera luz traerá su paz —_

_Fin del Sueño _

Raven despierta de golpe como siempre pero ve que su amada dormía plácidamente , Raven sale pero las notas suaves sonaban a lo lejos , era un cántico maravilloso por lo que decidio seguir esa tonada para ver de que se trataba , en el descuido de la chica de ojos violetas se dio cuenta que no tenia ni sus zapatos ni su capa por lo que solo vestia con su leotardo , al ver la luna llena de color blanco logra distinguir la figura de un joven encapuchado

**— Eres tu , eres tu quien estaba en mis sueños — **La joven de ojos violetas estaba asombrada de ver a alguien mas alli sentado , era como si las notas de su eucarina contaran una vida maravillosa pero triste a la vez **— ¿ Que es lo que quieres ? —**

**— No se quien eres mortal , pero parece que me conoces de algún lugar — **El joven desaparece y aparece delante de Raven quien se asombra por la velocidad de acción de ese chico **— Mi nombre es Bock'sarha , joven —**

**— Raven — **La hechicera notó el gran poder proveniente de su interior pero ella no dijo nada **— ¿ Por que te veo en los sueños ? —**

**— ¿ Me vez en los sueños ? Intrigante —**

La chica de ojos violetas es abrigada con la toga del ser de blanco para que ella viera el físico exuberante del joven quien dejo ver su rostro de ángel **— Algo me dice que no eres de este mundo —**

**Continuara**


	6. Los elegidos

**Los Elegidos**

La noche era fría , el viento aullada con ferocidad pero eso no distrajo a la centinela de aquel joven que la acompañaba , solo pensar en sus ojos la hacia sentir un fuego interno

**— Bueno ahora quiero saber ¿ que son esos sueños que tengo ? —**

El joven toma un recipiente de la toga que tenia Raven para dejar ver un liquido blanco y brillante , el ser de ojos dorados lo destapa y bebe un sorbo **— Ahora que lo mencionas durante varias noches eh visto una batalla una y otra vez —** El ser de ojos dorados vuelve a tapar el frasco para agitarlo y lo destapa de nuevo para beber otro sorbo **— Me veo combatiendo a los reyes del infierno , Azkar , Yaros y Trigon ... Los hijos de Lucifer —**

**— Trigon es mi padre —**

**— Lo se , me llegó tu olor a millas de distancia —** Raven le arrebata el frasco para beber ella también **— ¿ Te molesto ? —**

**— Lo que molesta es no compartir — **La centinela hace un fondo pero cuando lo traga se siente completamente alcoholizada **— Sabes , es raro que yo beba , pero en estos tiempos de que se me es difícil ser la madre mala —**

**— Si llevas a un bebé en tu vientre deberías dejar de beber ahora —**

**— Escucha guapo — **La azaratiana bebe una vez mas y lo mira de reojo **— Yo no soy la que esta embarazada , es Starfire —**

**— Por la forma de decirlo creo que no estas muy alegre —**

Raven respira hondo mientras las estrellas bañaban la botella , ella la deja y le devuelve su capa a su compañero **— Cuando supe del embarazo de Starfire mi mente se quebró , era como si todo lo que deseaba estaba con ella —**

**— Mhm entonces si tus emociones la acompañan no tendrán muchas posibilidades contra los reyes del infierno — **Raven se sorprende con la noticia pero por alguna razón sabia que el decía la verdad , es como si su mirada no le dejara expresar otra cosa , la hechicera de leotardo negro se acercaba mas y mas era como si cada rasgo de el la incitara pero debía resistirse **— En lo personal prefiero acabar con todo de una buena vez —**

**— ¿ De que estas hablando ? —**

**— Soy un sirviente de los dioses Raven , ellos ordenaron acabar con el mal de este universo y así lo haré — **

La criatura de blanco desaparece en frente de los ojos de Raven quien parpadea varias veces pero no logra encontrar significado al mensaje del sirviente , pero al llegar durante la salida de un sol verde , logra encontrar a la princesa despertando cubierta por la capa , Raven se sienta en la cama y con su mano empieza a acariciar su bello rostro **— Hola —**

**— Buenos días mi hechicera — **Starfire se levanta cubierta por la capa de su amada **— ¿ Que haces levantada tan temprano ? —**

Raven no dijo nada y se lanza a los labios de la princesa quien estaba sorprendida por las acciones de la hechicera **— Observando a la criatura mas hermosa del universo — **

Mientras se vestían , la joven de ojos violetas no dejaba de contemplar el bello cuerpo de su amada , en un impuso la toma por detras para besar su cuello mientras le acariciaba el vientre que tan celosamente custodiaba

**— Cariño ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ por que tan tierna ? —**

**— ¿ No puedo ser una buena novia Star ? Después de ese golpe estuve pensando muy seriamente Starfire y nos quedaremos en donde elijas —**

La princesa solo toma las manos de su amada y sin mirarla le dice la verdad **— Es una niña Raven — **La hechicera de ojos violetas se dio cuenta de su predicción pero al saber que tendría una hija con una hermosa mujer no le importo nada **—WhiteFire —**

**— ¿ Pero ... ? Princesa , creí que habías elegido otro nombre —**

**— Por alguna razón ese nombre me gusta para una niña ... Lo vi en mis sueños —**

Raven solo la abraza y sin que ella la viera suelta una lagrima pero Starfire parecía estar muy contenta con su decisión de su nueva hija ; Los días pasaron hasta que llegaron a ver a T'karha la comadrona que pedirá a los dioses por la nueva guerrera , aunque a Raven no le parecia que ir a ver a una vieja bruja sea una buena idea pero no podía decirle la verdad a su hermosa princesa solo tragaba sus frustraciones y esperaba lo mejor

**— Por fin , Raven por fin llegamos — **La cara de Starfire estaba iluminada por volver a ver a su vieja amiga pero cuando aterrizaron en el planeta ven como la cabaña hecha de madera y rocas con ademanes de oro explota en cientos de pedazos , Raven usa su magia para proteger a la Tamaraniana de los escombros , las dos ven una figura que sale de las llamas , la silueta de Bock'sarha quien cargaba a la anciana **— T'karha — **Starfire ardía en furia y con su vuelo sale a atacar a la criatura cosa que Raven trato de impedir pero no pudo , con los rayos de sus ojos trato de atinarle pero al impactar en su cuerpo la criatura no recibió daño alguno **— Te atreviste a lastimar a mi amiga —**

**— ¿ De que estas hablando ? — **La princesa sale volando para golpearlo con los puños pero todos eran bloqueados , cuando el sirviente de ojos dorados se harta de ella la toma de la muñeca y la azota en el suelo para poner su pie sobre su cara **— Ustedes los Tamaranianos son una raza de guerreros pero no se comparan con los Kothi'chanianos —**

**— ¿ Kothi'chanianos ? ¿ No estaban extintos ? — **

**— Al parecer el es el ultimo Starfire — **Raven la toma de la mano para levantar a su amada y le limpia el polvo **— Cielos , jamas te había visto tan agresiva —**

**— Es el sol verde — **El de toga blanca se quita la capa para cubrir la cara y cuerpo de la anciana **— Los Tamaranianos usan la luz ultra violeta para obtener sus poderes pero por desgracia no todos los soles son iguales por lo que sus habilidades varían —**

**— Descuida , conozco a Starfire mejor que tu ¿ Ahora bien puedes decirme que paso ? — **El muchacho de ojos dorados le enseña unas púas **negras** a lo que Raven las reconocía **— ¿ Escorpiones negros ? Eso es imposible por que acabe con todos ellos —**

**—**** ¿ Acaso crees que tu padre perdería su tiempo ? Esto es solo para retrasar su llegada al valle de la luna —**

**— ¿ Por que al Valle de la Luna ? ¿ Acaso nuestra hija... ? —**

**— Efectivamente —**

Las lagrimas de Starfire comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas hasta que cae de rodillas , el sirviente estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras la princesa se tomaba el vientre

**— ¿ Que significa todo esto ? ¿ Por que el Valle de la Luna ? —**

**— Raven tu sabes la verdad ... Sabes lo que es tu hija ... Sabes lo que tengo que hacer —**

Starfire estaba de rodillas tomando la toga de Bock'sarha mientras lloraba **— Por favor te lo suplico ... Te lo suplico —**

**Continaura**


	7. El Regreso de Trigon

**El Regreso de Trigon **

Los tres estaban atónitos por la decisión final , Starfire estaba de rodillas cuando el sirviente de los dioses le extiende la mano a lo que ella con la mirada llorosa le acepta la ayuda

**— Escuchen mortales , hallaremos otra solución — **Starfire se lanza al cuerpo del guardián para abrazarlo como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras que Raven notaba la sinceridad de las palabras de su nuevo aliado **— Ahora bien , ustedes no deben pelear —**

**— Sabemos defendernos — **

**— Dudo mucho que puedan pelear a nivel de los dioses como yo — **

Starfire comienza a sentir hambre mientras que sonreía **— ¿ Alguno tiene caramelos ácidos ? — ** Los dos se miran uno al otro por el comentario de la princesa quien aun sonreía **— ¿¡ Y bien ?! — **La mirada de StarFire cambio su mirada dulce y amable a una mirada agresiva y violenta

**— ¿ Es tu novia ? — **La de la capa azul asiente con la cabeza **— Te las arreglas solas — **El joven desaparece en frente de la vista de las dos mientras que la princesa de ojos verdes estaba enfadada

**— Star ¿ por que no nos vamos y conseguimos algo ácido para que comas ? — **Las dos levantaron vuelo mientras que el mal humor de la princesa estaba al tope haciendo que Raven sienta mala espina **— Amor ¿ por que tus gustos cambian tan deprisa ? —**

**— Tengo que seguir un orden ... Dulce, Salado , Ácido , Amargo y Umami — **La hechicera de capa azul traga saliva por estar 15 meses así , la idea de ver a StarFire perder la cordura con la comida no era una perspectiva agradable **— ¿ Raven ? ¿ En que piensas ? —**

**— En llegar al valle de la Luna — **

Las horas se hacían pesadas y la locura por los gustos de StarFire se hacían cada vez mas desesperante , al aterrizar en un planeta cercano se dan cuenta que era un poco extraño , mientras que las dos caminaban la princesa empieza a oler algo ácido muy cerca de ella , al ver una especie de roble con hojas color rojo como si del otoño se tratara , la Tamaraniana comienza a abrir la corteza con los dientes como una especie de animal salvaje y cuando vio caer la sabia del árbol comienza a lamerla con grand desesperación , la sabia de color miel caía por su boca mientras que Raven miraba asombrada como la lengua de StarFire no se despegaba del árbol , una vez satisfecha se acerca a Raven con la respiración acelerada

**— Sabes Raven , estoy satisfecha — **

**— Que bueno , tenemos que llegar al valle de la Luna para ... —**

**— Cállate — **StarFire con toda la sabia pegada en su cuerpo se lanza al cuerpo de Raven tumbándolo sobre la hierba **— Tenemos que hacerlo Raven , házmelo de nuevo como anoche —**

**— StarFire ... Estamos a la intemperie — **La princesa se lanza a besar a su amada y con gran fuerza le arranca la ropa desnudandola de un solo tirón , el cuerpo de Raven estaba todo descubierto mientras que ella le apretaba con suavidad los pechos **— Star...—**

**— No digas nada ... Se que te gusta — **Con las dos manos comienza a apretar con suavidad los pechos de su amada quien se voltea para dejar a la princesa espalda al suelo **— ¿ Que haces ? —**

**— Tu eres mía Princesa y no al revés ahora cierra los ojos y disfruta —**

Raven comienza a darle placeres a la princesa quien estaba gimiendo como si su vida se tratara solo de las dos , la hechicera comienza a lamer en la intimidad de la princesa sin despegar las manos de sus pechos , La chica de ojos verdes se sentía a no poder mas hasta dar un ultimo grito , Raven se levanta limpiándose la boca con su lengua de modo muy sensual

**— Me encanta ser tuya —**

**— Y que no se te olvide — **Las dos se volvieron a besar con gran ardor mientras que se acariciaban la piel suave que ambas tenían **— Sabes , aunque el destino no este claro , quiero que sepas que te amo StarFire —**

** — Si cuando nos casemos seremos felices —**

**— ¿ Casarnos ? —**

Starfire se levanta a medio cuerpo mientras Raven estaba asombrada **— Raven ¿ acaso no quieres casarte conmigo ? —**

**— Starfire , yo te amo de verdad pero no puedo amarrarme ... Soy un espíritu libre — **

**— Osea que a ti no te importa casarte ni tener una familia ni nada —**

La hechicera niega con la cabeza mientras que Starfire estaba asombrada **— Por eso no estoy con nadie , no tengo dueño ... Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y así quiero seguir —**

**— Pero ... tenemos una hija —**

Raven le besa la frente a lo que la princesa se viste y sale a caminar mientras que escuchaba una musica suave y delicada , mientras que el viento se azotaba así mismo contra las ramas y arboles del planeta se veia una silueta blanca

**— La muchacha de Tamaran —**

**— ¿ Que haces aquí ? — **

**— Esperando a un viejo amigo ... Por desgracia es uno de los tres tipos que quiere a tu hija —**

La princesa empezaba a preocuparse mas y mas por su amada hija **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que quieren a mi hija ? — **El ser desaparece y aparece junto a StarFire quien estaba asustada

**— Tu hija es la reencarnación de Amuna'thra una antepasada de tu amada quien porta la sangre de su padre y de esta peligrosa bruja que casi destruyo medio universo sin mucha dificultad —**

**— ¿ Que haras entonces ? ¿ La mataras ? —**

**— Dije que buscaría una solución arbitraria y lo sostengo — **En medio de la luna se escucharon estruendos , como si la misma luna se estuviera destruyendo sola , el guardián toma a StarFire y la lanza lejos del campo de batalla , ella usa sus poderes para flotar y amortiguar el golpe , pero Raven estaba de pie con su cara cubierta lista para pelear **— Por fin viniste Trigon y es una pena que de nuevo te envie al infierno —**

**Continuara**


	8. Starfire y El camino de la Luz

**Starfire y El camino de la Luz **

Trigon estaba en frente de los protectores de la princesa y su hija en el vientre , Raven y Bock'sarha se prepararon para poder pelear pero el de toga blanca se la quita para lanzarla a la princesa de ojos verdes

**— Al menos te protegerá de los ataques mas poderosos — **Starfire tira la toga y se pone en el medio de la hechicera y el guardian para encender sus rayos estelares **— Mhf seras una princesa pero eres una guerrera —**

**— Es mi hija y la defenderé con mi vida —**

Raven mira los ojos vidriosos de su princesa pero ella decide decirle la verdad **— Te amo Starfire —**

**— Yo tambien te amo Raven —**

Los tres se lanzan contra Trigon pero este se divide en seis copias de el , las dos titanes se ven rodeadas pero Starfire usa su visión láser para arrasar a la primera copia **— Star , se debilito al dividirse — **Raven usa sus poderes para crear un rayo que parte la tierra y parte por la mitad a una de las copias pero al voltear ven que el verdadero Trigon era muy poderoso , su aura negra y roja estaba elevándose mas y mas **— No puede ser —**

**— ¡ Desaparece ! — **El demonio de cuatro ojos le da un puñetazo al guardián mientras que las dos chicas vieron como era castigado por los puñetazos , Starfire trata de salir volando pero Raven la detiene y le niega con la cabeza , Trigon retrocede unos centímetros mientras que ve que sus golpes no le hicieron nada al ser de ojos dorados **— ¡¿ Q... Que clase de ser eres ?! —**

**— Que decepción me das Trigon — **El demonio retrocede asombrado por lo que veía , ni una herida tenia después de tantos golpes , El ser de ojos dorados da un paso adelante y con un gancho al estomago lo pone de rodillas **— Me das pena ... Supongo que los dioses fueron demasiado benevolentes al dejarte vivo — **Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo , Raven y Starfire veían asombradas

**— No... no puedo creerlo — **Las dos estaban viendo como la cara de Trigon estaba maltrecha , sus ojos cerrados por los golpes , su nariz estaba rota y sangrando al levantarse ve que el ser de blanco se acercaba , Raven se acerca a Trigo y con sus poderes lo electrocuta , la princesa lo ataca con sus rayos y se ponen en frente , el ser de ojos dorados saca una rosa blanca y se lo arroja a los pies del demonio

**— Un pequeño recuerdo de tu viaje al infierno hijo de puta —**

Los tres estaban a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero el dolor en el vientre de la pelirroja los distrajo lo suficiente para que el demonio se transportara a otros mundos , los dos hechiceros vieron que el demonio se escapo pero Starfire se retorcía en el suelo , Raven la toma de la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron negros y luego rojos , el guardián la abofetea haciendo reaccionar a la princesa que se puso de pie con mucha dificultad

**— Oye ¿ Que te pasa ? Ella esta embarazada —**

El joven de ojos dorados sonríe — **Es una guerrera y eso sera siempre —**Cuando el ser nota que algo en el vientre de Starfire se movía se dio cuenta de la verdad **— Debemos llegar al valle de la luna de inmediato —**

**— ¿ Que le pasa a Starfire ? — **Las dos se levantan para ver que el ser de ojos dorados crea un portal a otros mundos

**— Su hija esta siendo corrompida — **El ser de ojos dorados coloca su mano en el vientre de la princesa **— Trigon no usa su aura para pelear , sino la uso para corromper a la no nacida —**

**— No quiero que nuestra pequeña sea como ese demonio —** Starfire se pone a llorar en los brazos de Raven mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza de Starfire **— ¿ Que podemos hacer para evitar que ella sea como el ? —**

**— Es un poco difícil — **Las dos se ponen de pie para comenzar a salir a otro planeta **— Tendrán que ir al valle de las lunas de Antauri para evitar que su hija se vuelva una demonio —**

**— ¿ Que pasa si no podemos ? —**

El ser se viste con su toga y voltea a las amantes **— Sera una amenaza para el universo y tendré que exterminarla — **

Al desaparecer las dos se dan cuenta que deben llegar , Starfire se pone a llorar mientras se tomaba el vientre , Raven la levanta y la mira a los ojos

**— Starfire no dejaremos que le pase nada a nuestra hija — **Raven se puso a pensar y recordar como se veia su hija LightFire , las dos se miraron a los ojos **— Vamos Star , tenemos que salvar a nuestra hija —**

Las dos salieron volando mientras que las dos veian como las estrellas cambiaban , Raven no reconocía que estaba asustada pero por la mujer que amaba , Starfire se tomaba el vientre pero ella aceleraba para evitar perder a su pequeña beba que aun esperaba salir de su vientre , Starfire se puso seria y toma una especie de mapa para ver que las lunas estaban a varios años luz

**— Raven ... Quiero dormir —**

Starfire baja a una luna mientras que Raven estaba preocupada , la luna parecía ser un campo frio y un prado de roca y hielo , para Raven era algo extraño , pero la princesa sentia la nesecidad de llegar a las lunas para salvar a su hija

**Continuara**


	9. El Oráculo

**El Oráculo**

Starfire estaba asustada , no solo por que posiblemente su hija sea la elegida por el demonio , sino que recordó que por culpa de ese ser tan despreciable casi pierde a su amada Raven , cuando ella fue atraída por el inmenso poder de Trigon quien casi destruye su cuerpo para crear un portal a su mundo y traer destrucción y muerte , mientras que el sueño se iba deshaciendo , la hechicera de capa azul ve a su amada que estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y sujetadas mientras lloraba

**— Star ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Por que lloras ? —**

La princesa abre sus ojos para ver como ella lloraba **— Raven ¿ Que pasara si tu padre logra apoderarse de nuestra hija ? — **

Raven se pone de rodillas para tomar del mentón y le da un beso en los labios tan ardiente y concentrado en ella que las lagrimas de Starfire se detuvieron , las dos se besaron con gran ardor mientras que la princesa se sorprende

**— ¿ Raven ? Tu lengua estaba en mi boca — **La hechicera se acerca mas mientras que Starfire sentía que las manos de Raven le acariciaban los pechos **— Raven sigue ... Sigue — **La boca de Raven decide bajar al cuello de su princesa quien tomaba de las piernas de su amada , la hechicera de ojos violetas comienza a lamer sobre la ropa de la guerrera y nota como los mismo pechos de la princesa se habían excitado **— Oh ... mi hechicera ... Sigue — **Raven comienza a apretar mas uno de los pechos de su amada quien gemía de placer , cuando la princesa se levanta empuja a Raven quien tenia un poco de jugo de su amante entre los labios

**— ¿ Que te sucede ? ¿ Creí que querías que lo hagamos ? — **

La princesa solo corrió de nuevo a la boca de su hechicera pero ella se separa lentamente **— Solo besame como si fuera la única vez — **Las dos se volvieron a besar con gran ardor

**— ¿ Que quieres hacer Princesa ? — **La hechicera tenia una sonrisa picara en su cara mientras acariciaba las piernas de su amante

Las dos vieron como un destello que se acercaba pero Raven abre un portal y las dos se adentraron en el , cuando se cerró escucharon como una explosión y un destello de color rojo y negro

**— Creo que te vas a tener que esperar a que anochezca o si quieres vamos a un hotel — **Las dos ven como detrás de una montaña veían un brillo que llegaba al cielo **— Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días —**

Las dos se despegaron del suelo para ir volando al brillo pero se sorprendieron al ver que era un jardín enorme , con cientos de flores de diversos colores , un gran lago donde cisnes rosas y blancos , las aves de volaban de un árbol al otro

**— Raven , este lugar es hermoso ...— **La Tamaraniana sale corriendo mientras se ponía de rodillas tomando las flores que quería **— ¿ Por que no nos quedamos a vivir aquí ? —**

**— Mira no te ofendas pero no sabemos que o quien esta aquí — **Las dos ven una cabaña a lo lejos de diversos colores , el camino de piedra amarilla les indicaba por donde tenían que ir **— Vaya ¿ que clase de persona haría un camino así ? — **

**— Sabes una vez leí un libro sobre algo así , solo tenemos que encontrar la casa de pan de jengibre y podremos comer algo —**

**— Star... Olvídalo — **Tras abrir la puerta vieron un suelo de tierra con una fogata , las dos chicas vieron un largo pasillo oscuro para adentrarse , Mientras la princesa alumbraba con sus destellos verdes , El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y largo **— Vaya es mas grande del lado de adentro — **Al llegar al final del pasillo ven a una mujer con un vestido sucio y demacrado , su pelo blanco y de escobeta pero lo que mas llama la atención es que la mujer no tenia ojos , antes de que Starfire gritara la hechicera le tapa la boca

**— No es necesario que se asusten —** La bruja sin ojos se sienta con las piernas cruzadas **— Hace tiempo que las estoy esperando muchachas , pasen no tengan miedo —**

**— ¿ Hace tiempo ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —**

La bruja lanza tierra a la fogata **— Hace 500 años que las veía venir , se que tu la chica de ojos verdes estas embarazada ... De demonio interno —**

**— ¿ A que se refiere con eso ? —**

**— Puedes hacerme tres preguntas —**

Las dos se pusieron a susurrar en voz baja para evitar que la mujer sin ojos escuchara , al finalizar la hechicera y la princesa le hicieron frente

**— ¿ continuamos ? —**

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza **— ¿ Como podemos llegar al Valle de la Luna ? — **

**— Jamas llegaran —**

**— ¿ Por que ? — **Raven se golpea la cabeza por la pregunta tonta de Starfire quien estaba asombrada por las palabras de la mujer de vestido

**— Por que ustedes no llegaran nunca —**

**— ¿ Por que ? — **

**— Por que no ... Gracias por venir — **La bruja desaparece y las dos abren los ojos para encontrarse en el mismo planeta sin entender que paso

**— Raven ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Fue real ? —**

**— No lo se pero pudimos haber usado esas preguntas para poder resolver como curar a nuestra hija o como derrotar a Trigon —**

**— Lo siento — **Starfire agacha la cabeza pero Raven la toma de la cara para darle un suave beso **— Lo siento de verdad —**

**— No te preocupes mi princesa , saldremos adelante ... Te lo prometo — ** Las dos se volvieron a besar pero Raven no se aguanto y baja sus labios al cuello de Starfire quien sostenía la cintura de su amada quien no dejaba de acariciar las piernas de la princesa

**Continuara**


	10. El camino Al Valle de la Luna

**El Camino al Valle de la Luna**

Mientras el viaje se hacia pesado el viaje , mientras que las estrellas parecían enfriarse mas y mas , el sueño y el hambre hacían estragos en las dos que volaban sin parar , aun les faltaba mucho para finalizar el viaje y el cansancio era muy pesado el hambre , la falta de sueño comenzaban a hacer estragos en las dos viajeras , Raven quien tenia las ojeras muy grandes de color morado y la visión le fallaba , Starfire quien tenia el mismo aspecto pero con un tono mas pálido que de costumbre **— ¿ Cuanto falta ? — **Se queja la princesa de ojos verdes

**— Como unos 50 kilómetros mas o menos — **Al ver una especie de planeta de color verde con nubes un poco defectuosas deciden para a descansar y reponer fuerzas para seguir **— Pararemos aquí para descansar , continuaremos mañana — **Starfire siente algo extraño en el aire casi demasiado silencio pero al cerrar los ojos se lanza sobre Raven y las dos caen al suelo **— Raven quédate callada —**

**— ¿ Que diablos te pasa ? — **

La princesa miró para todos lados pero se asombra de estar sola **— Shh , este es el planeta de los insectoides — **Las dos se arrastran por la tierra en busca de refugio **— Son nuestros enemigos desde hace siglos — **Las dos sienten una presencia como si las estuvieran observando , los nervios de Raven estaban destrozándose y a duras penas podía tener sus poderes bajo control , las dos se arrastraron pero cuando una pata de araña se clava delante de las dos que miran como una repugnante mosca mutada con ojos verde rojizos , Las dos salieron corriendo pero la mosca salta sobre ellas y les corta el camino **— Rayos , estamos atrapadas —**

**— Azarath Metrion Zhintos — **Los poderes de Raven levantan rocas picudas y se los arroja a la mosca pero esta las parte con las patas pero la ultima lo arroja contra los arboles , Raven sentía un dolor en el brazo derecho mientras se lo sostenía **— Maldita sea ... Mis poderes están disminuyendo mucho por la falta de alimento — **La araña saca la roca gigante pero Starfire no podía pelea , solo toma una caña y la rompe formando una punta y se la arroja a los ojos pero este apenas siente un rasguño **— Star no podemos hacer nada — **La araña avanza mientras las dos estaban esperando el final , Una rosa color blanca se incrusta entre la segunda y tercera pata de la mosca pero al ver que el guardián de ojos dorados con un golpe al mentón destroza la cabeza del insecto **— Oye guapo ¿ Por que siempre tienes que entrar a ese estilo ? —**

**— ¿ Que estilo ? —**

**— Entrando para que todos reciban patadas en el trasero —** Raven sentía un fuerte dolor en sus músculos **— Rayos ya no puedo pelear — **El de toga blanca toma de su manga un paquete y se los ofrece , el olor se les hacia irresistible y al abrirlo era comida para ellas **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que haces esto por nosotras ? —**

**— Digamos que no me gusta defender a todo el universo y ustedes son muy fuertes — **Raven y Starfire estaban llenando su boca de alimentos dulces , salados y jugosos **— De nada —**

**— Gracias guapo ... Te ... debemos ... una — **Las dos habían terminado de comer mientras vaciaban liquido en su garganta y lanzan al suelo **— Bueno , ahora ¿ donde queda el valle de la luna ? —**

**— Están en el valle de la Luna -_- — **

Las dos ven que el lugar era bastante horrible **— ¿ Este es el Valle de la Luna ? ... Bueno no es lo que esperaba — **Al avanzar unos pasos se dan cuenta que la tierra era cristalizada **— No entiendo nada — **Los tres ven que era un trozo de gema preciosa **— Quizás estamos mas cerca de lo que creemos — **Al caminar unos pasos por una especie de bosque putrefacto , Raven siente como una especie de magia pura y al acercarse ve un lago hermoso rodeado de flores y bellos arboles **— El Valle de la Luna —**

**— Así es joven hechicera , este es el Valle de la Luna — **Starfire y Raven salen corriendo y se tiran al agua fresca mientras que el dolor desaparecía el guardián se sienta mientras levantaba su mano de lado mientras rezaba en silencio , Las dos empezaban a besarse de felicidad pero al salir del agua la alegría no paraba **— Felicidades , ahora su hija puede nacer en paz —**

**— ¿ Como ? ¿ Que quieres decir ? —**

**— Una vez que la niña nazca si sale del valle la corrupción de Trigon la contagiara , esto es tierra sagrada — **El guardián se levanta pero Raven salta a sus brazos y con sus labios logra acertar un beso en su boca **— Oye ... Me alagas pero no tienes que hacer eso —**

**— Lo se ... Por alguna razón me gustas pero también me gusta Starfire y estoy confundida — **La princesa de ojos verdes se siente un poco nerviosa como si ella estuviera en segunda posición **— Starfire , no es que no te ame pero es solo ... La felicidad — **Starfire y Raven se vuelven a besar mientras que ella notaba como el joven de ojos dorados estaba retirándose **— ¿ A donde vas ? —**

**— No todos podemos estar en un solo lugar** — Raven lo detiene pero el atraviesa su cuerpo volviéndose inerte para volverse corpóreo de nuevo **— Lo siento Raven , Starfire , pero debo impedir que el universo colapse — **Los hechiceros levantan una especie de palacio con piedras y gemas preciosas , mientras que el césped avanzaba desterrando a la sombra pero como siempre Starfire debía esperar mucho para el nacimiento , el guardián se inclina ante las dos y desaparece **— Adiós señoritas ... Que los dioses estén de su lado — **El de ojos dorados desaparece y las dos entran para ver su nuevo castillo , mientras que Raven dejaba a Starfire en la cama para que descanse ella fue a un cuarto para preparar un candelero con piedras preciosas **— Bueno , espero ser una buena madre — **La sonrisa de Raven estaba marcada en su rostro mientras que la luna llena entraba por la ventana , la hechicera de ojos violeta ve como la especie de cuna estaba colgando el candelabro mientras soñaba con tener a su hija en sus brazos

**Continuara**

**Nota Autor : Lamento la demora es que tuve cosas que hacer en la universidad pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para terminarlo ... Nos vemos **


	11. Semilla de Luz en la Oscuridad

**Semilla de Luz en la Oscuridad **

Los meses habían pasado , el Valle de la Luna estaba en su apogeo , las dos reinas habían reclutado a varias hechiceras trotamundos y muchos soldados que habían quedado sin hogar , aunque Raven sabia que no podía esperar mucho la paz pero aun tenia esperanzas de que su hija pueda entender por que no podía abandonar el Valle , aunque el reino de las dos amantes había crecido en estos meses aun sentía el vació de saber que paso con ese guerrero que les había salvado la vida muchas veces y ¿ Donde estaba Trigon ? , Muchas preguntas sin respuestas pero al ver que de entre las sabanas se movía la princesa de Tamaran con un vestido blanco y una gran barriga **— ¿ Que te sucede ? — **Raven es sacada de su trance para ver esos ojos verdes fosforescentes que la miraba **— Raven , esta es la sexta noche que no duermes ¿ Por que no vienes a la cama ? —**

**— Starfire no es eso ... No tengo sueño — **La princesa es escoltada por su hechicera a la cama y arropada como si fuera algo tan común , la hechicera baja a la planta baja para entrar a la cocina estilo medieval , al tomar una jarra de plata con una gema roja en el centro , decide beber agua tan fresca como el aire **—_ ¿ Por que pasa esto ? —_**

**— ¿ Mi Lady ? — **Una joven hechicera de piel morada y ojos verdes se acerca a su reina **— ¿ Que hace levantada tan tarde ? — **Raven nota a su soldado quien estaba un poco sorprendida **— Disculpe pero faltan solo 3 horas y media para que amanezca ... Le recomiendo que duerma un poco mi lady —**

**— Gracias Anasazia ... Manten los ojos abiertos — **La hechicera de piel morada le hace una reverencia y Raven se transporta a su cuarto para acostarse abrazando a su amada princesa _**— Con o sin guardián no dejare que mi padre te haga daño — **_La de ojos violetas le besa la mejilla a su amada princesa que pronto sera una reina pero en su mente sabia que algo pasaría ; Al amanecer las aves sonaban en la ventana mientras que Starfire despertaba en los brazos de Raven , ella trata de girar su cuerpo pero la barriga le pesaba mucho

**— ¿ Raven ? ¿ Estas despierta ? —**

**— Si ... Ya desperté — **Raven se voltea para ver a su princesa un poco preocupada **— ¿ Star ? ¿ Que sucede ? — **

Ella sentía como si sus manos quemara mientras que Raven estaba nerviosa **— Hoy es el día — **Raven se sorprende mientras que levitaba sentía como la magia de su pequeña hija que venia dentro de poco **— Nuestra princesa nacerá hoy Raven ... Es el día mas feliz de mi vida — **La hechicera acariciaba el vientre de la Tamaraniana con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y una sonrisa sincera sobre sus labios **— ¿ Raven ? —**

**— LightFire — **La lagrima de Raven caía por su mejilla **— Es un hermoso nombre para una princesa hermosa como su madre — **Las dos se besan mientras que Starfire sentía como la alegría de Raven estaba en su máximo , las sacerdotisas llegaron para escoltar a la Tamaraniana a la sala de nacimiento para que los dioses concedan el nacimiento pero algo pasa en el cielo , este se vuelve rojo mientras que las nubes formaban un tornado que caía a la tierra **— ¡¿ Maldita sea ?! ¡ Alerten a los guardias ! — **Los soldados y las hechiceras se formaron en las puertas del castillo , los soldados prepararon sus escudos y lanzas , las hechiceras elevaron sus auras para ver como una horda de demonios inimaginables salían del portal

**— Afianzar nuestros escudos , esas bestias no los atravesaran — **El sargento se prepara con una espada de empuñadura dorada empezaba a luchar contra los demonios , los soldados avanzaron con gran velocidad al campo mientras que los demonios de clase baja caían a gran velocidad pero unas bolas de fuego cayeron , eran una especies de ogros de piedras envueltos en llamas verdes **— ¿ Que son esas cosas ? —**

**— ¡ Infernales ! ¡ Mi padre trajo infernales ! — **Las bolas de fuego caían mientras que Raven veía como sus soldados caían en medio del campo de batalla , Starfire estaba en el templo de la diosa esperando a que nazca su hija pero ella aprieta sus puños y salta de la ventana para atacar con un rayo de energía al infernal mas grande **— Sargento ¡ repliegue a sus tropas ! ¡ Rápido ! — **Raven enciende su aura y con gran fuerza arrastra al infernal contra las montañas , el cesped era quemado por los infernales que avanzaban en avalanchas **— Demonios , no puedo detenerlo a todos —**

**— ¿ Necesitas ayuda ... Mortal ? — ** Al voltear ve un rayo blanco que derriba al infernal mas grande **— ¿ Acaso creías que te dejaría toda la diversión para ti ? —**

**— ¿ Acaso jamas quieres cambiar guapo ? — **Los demonios y brujas luchaban contra los soldados y hechiceras , Raven y Bock'sarha se entretenían contra los infernales , pero al ver que Trigon se acercaba al templo , las sacerdotisas que estaban en la puerta y con sus manos las toma y las aplasta como si nada , al entrar destruye la puerta de seguridad asesinando a las sacerdotisas , antes de acercarse ve a Anasazia quien estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida

**— Da un paso mas y te voy a matar ... Monstruo infernal — **

**— ¿ Dices que soy un monstruo infernal ? ... JA JA JA JA Te equivocas ... Soy el mismo demonio — **El demonio de piel roja lanza unos rayos lanzando a la hechicera contra los pilares pero esta lo quema con su fuego místico , el daño solo era un rasguño en la piel de Trigon pero ella no se rendía para nada ella se levanta y con las rocas contra el demonio pero este no se detenia , a la hechicera la toma del cuello y le parte la espalda como si nada dejando a la hechicera paralitica e indefensa **— Ah mi pequeña nieta tiene todo el poder que voy a nesecitar para librar a este misero universo de mis enemigos — **El demonio ve como Starfire estaba dando a luz pero una rosa blanca se clava a los pies de Trigon **— Eres un maldito —**

**— No dejare que te apoderes de una criatura inocente Trigon ... —**

**— ¿ Que harás ? ¿ Encerrarme de nuevo ? —**

**— Jamas pretendí encerrarte de nuevo ... Planeo sepultarte aquí — **

**Continaura**


	12. El Renacer de La Luz

**El Renacer de la Luz **

Los soldados estaban tratando de retener a los demonios , mientras que el sargento había perdido la punta de su espada y su escudo se había partido por la mitad **— Sigan luchando guerreros ... Somos los electos de la luz ¡ No caeremos ! — **Los demonios seguían avanzando pero el soldado encendió su poder de luz mientras que levantaba a los soldados caídos , los compañeros lo rodearon para cubrirlo **— ¡ Lanzas ! — **las armas volaba mientras que los demonios caían ante las lanzas **— Majestad ... Vaya por su hija nosotros los detendremos — **Raven sale volando pero de reaccionar ve a Trigon arrastrado fuera del templo

**— ¿ Que diablos ? — **El demonio se levanta mientras que tenia su mano en sus ojos que sangraban **— No puedo creer que alguien este apaleando a Trigon — **El guardián sale volando y con una patada le hunde la cabeza en el suelo y con una patada lo arroja contra unos demonios **— Raven ... Purifica a tu hija ... ¡ Pronto ! — **La hechicera de ojos violetas sale corriendo mientras que Trigon le lanza una bola de energía maligna haciendo que ella se detenga

**— Bock'sarha ... Purifica a mi hija yo peleare — **En sus manos se formaba unas llamas negras dispuesta a pelear contra su propio padre **— Hace tiempo te encerré en un portal ... Ese fue mi gran error y hoy lo voy corregir — **

**— Ja ja ja ja — **El demonio se levanto y con su brazo la extiende y trata de atacar a Raven pero esta desaparece delante de sus ojos **— ¡ Bock'sarha ! ¡ déjate ver ! ¿ Por que envías a una mortal a hacer tu trabajo ? — **La hechicera sale del suelo con un cuervo de energía tomando a Trigon y elevando su cuerpo a los cielos **— ¿ Que es esta cosa ? — **

**— Es una técnica especial que prepare para ti padre — **El demonio veía como los rayos lunares estaban sobre el mientras que sentía como sus rayos quemaban **— Ahora contemplaras tu fin—** Raven acelera mas pero cuando se acercaron a la luna el cuerpo de Trigon empezaba a quemarse para romper en un estallido , Starfire ve el cuerpo de Raven en cuervo pero al llegar a la luz el cuerpo explota en cuentos de pedazos

**— ¡ Raven ! — **Starfire se trata de levantar pero no podía , al dar a luz sus piernas quedaron inútiles pero cuando veia un rayo de luz blanca que caía lentamente viendo como Raven estaba en brazos del guardián **— Raven ¿ Que le paso ? —**

**— Intento detener a Trigon —**

**— ¿ Se acabo ? —**

El guardián toma a la beba que lloraba desconsoladamente para envolverla en llamas blancas , sus ojos se volvieron plateados , su cabello también se volvía plateado **— Me temo que esta niña esta marcada — **El cuerpo de Raven estaba destrozado por las heridas , su ropa estaba quemada y destrozada por el ataque **— Espero de todo corazón que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar — **

El joven de ojos dorados desaparece mientras que Raven reaccionaban mientras que Starfire tenia en sus brazos a su hija **— Raven ... Esta aquí nuestra princesa —**

**— Es tan hermosa como tu — **Raven se levanta mientras que ella le besa la cabeza ** — Starfire ... ¿ Que paso ? —**

**— Todo termino amor mio ... Ahora seremos felices juntas — **La batalla había terminado , Raven había vencido a Trigon y los demonios habían sido derrotados por el poder de la luz , el sargento vio como casi todos sus hombres habían caído ante los demonios **— Buen trabajo ... Capitán — **Los soldados habían sacado los cuerpos , Raven había sido quitados del campo de batalla , Starfire estaba sentada en la cama amamantando a su hija mientras que Raven estaba poniéndose nuevas ropas y desde la torre veía como el campo estaba destrozado **— Deberíamos hacer algo con todo lo que paso —**

**— ¿ A que te refieres ? —**

**— Es complicado pero quizás deberíamos darle una recompensa a todos los soldados y hechiceras que pelearon por nosotros y nuestro pequeño reino — **

**— Es cierto , sin ellos nuestra princesa... — **La hechicera comienza a elevarse mientras que las lluvias ligeras habían cubierto el cielo y la tierra lavando la sangre derramada pero esta era de color verde claro mientras que las plantas creían lentamente , la hechicera de ojos plateados estaba mas y mas feliz al ver que las flores crecían lentamente —** Solo lleva 5 minutos de vida y ya me sorprende — **La niña comienza a bajar a los brazos de su madre quien la abrazaba y la besaba **— Raven , es una niña especial —**

**— Lo se amor pero ¿ Que paso con Bock'sarha ? — **La hechicera estaba sentada en el borde de la cama **— A decir verdad me sorprende que no se haya despedido de mi ni de ti ...— **La de ojos violetas toma a su hija y la levanta para ver esa melena plateada estaba sonriendo

**— No te preocupes Raven ... Se que el volverá — **Starfire comienza a caminar lentamente mientras que las hechiceras cortaban semillas y las plantaban arrasando a la oscuridad **— Lo hicimos mi amor — **Las dos se dieron un beso mientras que las manos de Raven se deslizan por los pechos de su amada pero ella comienza a reír **— Rav por favor solo son para nuestra princesa —**

**— Lo se mi princesa ... Lo se — **Las dos dejaron a la agotada bebé en la cuna y se desplomaron sobre la cama , pero Raven aun observando el hermoso cuerpo de su reina la despierta lamiendo su cuello lentamente a lo que ella reacciona para ver a Raven quitándose sus ropas **— ¿ Quieres otra hija amor mio ? — **Las dos comienzan a besarse mientras la chica de ojos violeta comienza a ver los pechos ardientes de la princesa para quitarle el vestido y desliza su mano entre las piernas pero Starfire la detiene

**— Raven ... Debemos esperar 10 meses para eso — **Los pechos de Starfire sentía las manos de Raven pero ella comienza a gemir pero con un beso ardiente rompen el silencio y los pechos de ambas se rozaban mientras que Raven estaba sobre ella lamiendo y besando sus pechos **— Raven ... ¿ Por que te gusta hacer eso ? —**

**— Por que son sabrosos — **Las dos se besaban mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban , con gran ardor las dos sueltan un gemido de placer mientras que Raven apoya su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Starfire **— Quiero que me enseñes a ser una princesa como tu —**

**— Esta bien , lo haré — **Los cuerpos desnudos de las dos princesa estaban abrazadas mientras que Raven sonreían y dormían plácidamente

**Continuara**


	13. La Pesadilla Vuelve Parte I

**La Pesadilla Vuelve parte I**

Han pasado ya 15 años desde la derrota de Trigon , LightFire despertaba lentamente pero al abrir los ojos se hecha para atrás con un grito al ver a sus madres que estaban sobre su cama **— Oigan . son las 7 de la mañana —**

**— ¡ Feliz cumpleaños ! — **Raven y Starfire habían cargado un pastel de crema adornada con crema de fresa a lo que la joven se levanta y con el dedo trata de tomar una porción pero Raven le mueve la mano **— LightFire ¿ Donde están tus modales ? —**

**— Mamá — **La joven de ojos plateados mira a Starfire quien le asiente con la cabeza lo que enoja a Raven **— Esta delicioso , gracias —**

**— Starfire , eres demasiado permisiva — **Raven toma una caja de debajo de la cama de su hija mientras que ella saboreaba su pastel de cumpleaños , al ver la caja color morada con una cinta plateada se da cuenta de que era su regalo** — ¡ Gracias ! ¡¿ Que me regalaron ?! — **La joven de ojos plateados abre para ver un atuendo similar al de Starfire pero con la capa y capucha de Raven a lo que le encantó su regalo **— Gracias ... Son las mejores madres del mundo entero —**

**— ¿ Que te preocupa princesa ? — **

**— Bueno ... Me gustaría conocer el planeta del que vinieron ustedes — **LightFire estaba un poco deprimida **— A decir verdad quisiera ver la tierra —**

**— Princesa , se que esto te sonara mucho a cliché pero estas segura aquí en casa , se que es difícil pero tu madre y yo tenemos muy buenas razones — **Raven le besa la frente a su hija mientras que Starfire estaba un poco empatica por ver a su hija un poco triste por la hija de su entraña **— Se que tu madre estará de acuerdo — **Raven se puso seria mientras que miraba a su amante **— ¿ Verdad Starfire ? — **

**— Si —** Raven se levanta y comienza a caminar hasta salir del cuarto **— Ven preciosa — **La joven se abraza a su madre mientras ella la consolaba **— Lighty hay algo que debo decirte para que entiendas —**

**— ¿ Que pasa mamá ? ¿ Soy adoptada ? —**

**— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡ No ! —** Las dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que Starfire le besa la frente **— Veras cuando tu naciste tu madre y yo ... Bueno mas tu madre que yo por que te estaba dando a luz y ella intento detener a tu abuelo por que quería apoderarse de tu poder — **La joven estaba asombrada de la historia que le contaba Starfire como si hubiera pasado ayer **— Tu madre y un extraño ser llamado Bock'sarha lucharon contra el para salvarte y ella casi pierde la vida —**

**— Mama ¿ Por que me dices esto ? — **

Starfire saca un trozo del templo para que vea como aun las luces centellaban en ese trozo de roca **— Esto lo toco el cuando te purifico y nos advirtió que no deberías salir de los limites del Valle —**

**— Pero ¿ Que se supone que haga ? —** La joven estaba un poco deprimido **— Quisiera tener amigas y conocer a alguien especial —**

**— ¿ Especial ? —** La reina de ojos verdes estaba un poco asombrada **— ¿ Como que alguien especial ? — **

La de ojos plateados estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que iba a confesar **— Pues cuando salí a caballo en la noche pues ... —**

**— LightFire ¿ que sucedió ? —** La reina se pone de pie para ver que su hija estaba bastante feliz con lo que contaba de su mes pasado pero la reina estaba un poco seria **— Jovencita ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? — **

**— Pues ...— **

_Flash Back _

La joven de melena plateada estaba cabalgando a los limites del Valle de la Luna mientras que su caballo de color azul veía a varios demonios queriendo entrar a los limites pero a un ser de capa blanca acabando con los demonios con extrema facilidad , el caballo de la chica de ojos plateados se asusta por los demonios y comienza a galopar en dirección a las criaturas pero el de capa blanca se mueve a velocidad luz y atrapa a la chica antes de tocar el suelo , al abrir sus ojos ve a un ser de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados sosteniéndola

**— ¿ Quien eres tu ? — **LightFire se incorpora mirando como el ser quien tenia una mirada seria y sus rasgos faciales delicados **— Vaya , eres muy atractivos —**

**— Es muy amable pero créeme que solo eres una muchacha de ¿ 15 ? o ¿ 16 ? — **La chica lo miraba mientras que el joven estaba un poco incomodo

**— Mhm dime algo ¿ de donde eres ? — **

**— De un planeta llamado Kothi'Chang — **La joven de ojos plateados con el atractivo fisico se acerca cargando su pie sobre la roca mientras dejaba ver sus bien formadas y contorneadas piernas **— Por lo visto no eres alguien de mente clara —**

**— Si lees mentes sabe que estoy pensando —**

**— Si y la respuesta es No —** La de ojos plateados se sienta cruzando las piernas delante de el **— Puedo notar que no aceptas una negativa como punto final —**

**— ¿ Que edad tienes guapo ? — **

**— 500 mil años — **

**— Mhm pues no se nota ... Podemos caminar para conocer el Valle si gustas — **LightFire voltea pero al tratar de volver al joven este no esta **— Mhm ... Rudo y un poco salvaje ¿ Quien pueda domarlo ? —**

_Fin del Flash Back_

**— ¿ Acaso te volviste loca ? — **Las dos voltean para ver a Raven enfadada con madre e hija quienes estaban asombradas **— LightFire ¿ Por que nos desobedeciste y saliste tu sola ? —**

**— Pero mamá —**

**— Sin peros — **Raven sentía como si su brazo ardía , ella comienza a ver que las marcas del final estaba notándose por su vestido completamente delicado **— Lo siento no quiero hablar de esto — **Raven sale del cuarto mientras que se sacaba partes del vestido para ver las marcas , ella se transporta a las afueras del Valle de la Luna para ver sentado al joven de ojos dorados con aires de relajación **— Dime que no es cierto —**

**— Si me hubieras dejado pelear a mi , Trigon habría sido derrotado para siempre — ** El joven de ojos dorados se pone de pie mientras que Raven veia como se apagaban las marcas

**— Por mas que no lo quieras es mi padre y...—**

**— Olvídalo — **El guardián se pone de espalda pero Raven lo toma de los hombros y cuando este voltea ella lo besa mientras que el de los ojos dorados la separa lentamente **— Lo siento Raven pero no entiendo tus gustos —**

**— Se que mi hija se esta desarrollando contigo —** Raven enreda sus brazos en su cuello mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de lujuria **— Pero yo también y no es que no me quede con uno solo aun sigo esperando el día que seas libre — **

**— Jamas seré libre Raven es el destino de un guardián de los dioses — **

**Continuara **


	14. Vuelve la pesadilla II

**La Pesadilla Vuelve parte II**

La tarde había caído en el Valle de la Luna , como siempre Raven paseaba al costado acariciando las flores con sus manos en un tono pensativo que dejaba notar a la legua su preocupación por su hija , por su gente y sus tierras pero un destello blanco le llama la atención al ver a ese chico con ropas blancas y doradas , de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados , la sonrisa se formaba lentamente en su cara mientras que se acercaba

**— Te demoraste guapo —**

El de capa blanca la mira con seriedad mientras que el se colocaba de pie **— Perdóneme " su majestad " pero el oráculo no esta cerca , ni siquiera en la misma galaxia —**

**— Creo que podías volar mas de 300 mi veces la velocidad de la luz —**

**— Yo si , pero no tu esposa — **Starfire cae a pocos pasos de Raven quien estaba esperándola con ansias **— Ademas no encontramos a la anciana que me describieron anteriormente — **

— **Dudo mucho que se haya mudado , la casa es hermosa — **Starfire saca un trozo de hueso que había tomado del suelo para mostrarlo como evidencia de que estuvieron ahí **— ¿ Donde esta nuestra hija ? —**

**— Le dije que se quedara en el castillo , las sacerdotisas la cuidaran bien —**

**— Les recomiendo que si quieren salvar a su hija y a su reino deben tomar todas las precauciones posibles —**El guardián toma su bastón y lo mueve de lado a lado para empezar a mostrar una imagen como una especie de película **— Esto señoritas , es la famosa nebulosa de Hélice —**

**— Algunos no estudiamos astronomía en la preparatoria — **El guardián deja salir el aire y agacha la cabeza **— Tranquilo solo era un decir —**

**— ¿ Para que nos muestras esto ? — **El ser de ojos dorados les muestra como la nebulosa comienza a devorar planetas enteros en una explosión cósmica **— ¿ Y eso que significa exactamente ? —**

**— Que todo el planeta , el Valle y su gente estarán acabados antes de que puedan hacer algo al respecto — **

La noticia alarmó a las reinas que veían como a gran velocidad la nebulosa había crecido en un interior de agujero negro que devoraba todo a su paso , las miradas de Starfire y de Raven estaban anonadadas por lo que veían , pero al ver que se empieza a devorar sin sobrevivientes

**— ¿ Que podemos hacer para evitar eso ? —**

**— Raven ¿ Por que no usas tu magia para evitar eso ? —**

**—** **Raven no es tan poderosa como para poder proteger un planeta entero de un poder tan grande — **El ser de ojos dorados se voltea para marcharse pero las dos estaban un poco asombradas **— Bueno les deseo lo mejor —**

**— Espera ¿ No nos vas a ayudar ? —** Starfire sale volando y se para delante de el **— Creí ... Creí que significábamos algo para ti — **El ser de mirada fría y agresiva la toma suavemente de los hombros y la quita de su camino y se disponía a marcharse pero Starfire empieza a sollozar mientras que el guardián se detenía , Starfire comienza a llorar mientras

**— No puedo hacer nada , si yo interfiero alteraría el equilibrio del universo — **

**— Lo siento Star — **Las dos se abrazan mientras ella lloraba , el guardián comienza caminar mientras que la escena seguía **— Disfrutemos los pocos momentos que nos queda con nuestra princesa —**

**— Bueno ya , las ayudare ... Demonios — **Las dos se levantan y Starfire lo abraza por la izquierda y Raven por la derecha , el guardián voltea a ver a Starfire **— ¿ Lloras sin lagrimas ? —**

— **Gracias guapo , sabia que nos ayudarías** — Raven le besa la mejilla con gran suavidad mientras que el guardián se ponía firme **— ¿ Cual es el plan para impedir esto ? —**

— **Destruir a Trigon —**

Los tres estaban platicando en el patio mientras la joven de ojos plateados miraba al de ojos dorados y sentía necesidad de salir y besarlo pero no podía salir del castillo por lo que usa su poder psicológico para llamarlo pero el la ignoraba

**— Por lo visto tu hija sabe de mi presencia —** Las dos voltean para ver a la joven de ojos plateados estaba sentada sobre un árbol mirando al de ojos dorados **— Mhf de tal madre tal hija —**

**— ¿ Eso que significa ? —**

**— Sabes muy bien lo que significa — **El de ojos dorados estaba incomodo por las mujeres que lo miraban **— Por lo visto las dos piensan en lo mismo y son de igual a igual —**

**— LightFire ¿ Que haces aquí ? Te dije que te quedaras en el castillo — **La joven de melena plateada mira que el guardián estaba serio **—Oye ¿ Me estas escuchando ? —**

**— Lo siento ¿ Que decías ? —**

— **Starfire ¿ Quieres por favor llamarle la atención a tu hija ? —** La de ojos verdes estaba un poco pensativa **— Obviamente no lo harás — **La de ojos verdes trato de ponerse firme con su hija pero no pudo **— ¿ Por que tengo que ser yo la mala ? —**

**— Disculpen por interrumpir la clásica escena familiar pero no tengo tiempo — **El guardián saca una bola de cristal para que las tres vieran como una mano se levantaba de la tumba **— Esto es lo que pasara en unos días y no quiero que muera mas gente —**

**—Oye ¿ Por que no hacemos equipo ? **— Sugiere la niña de ojos plateados mientras sus madres la miraban **— Digo si yo voy a pelear entonces el me debe enseñar —**

**— Escucha muchacha , tu no puedes pelear por que es lo que Trigon quiere — **El guardián saca un colgante de energía blanca para y se la entrega a la chica de ojos plateados **— Ten , toma este objeto —**

**— No eres de los que dan flores ¿ verdad ? — **La niña comienza a sonreír pero el guardián se va pero LightFire va para tomarlo de la mano** — ¿ Te ofendí verdad ? — **El de ojos dorados voltea la cabeza muchas veces **— Por favor quédate , puedes ser como mi guardaespaldas — **El de ojos dorados se suelta con mucha delicadeza de la joven quien estaba un tanto triste

**— Lo siento , no puedo — **El guardián desaparece mientras que la chica de ojos plateados estaba asombrada por la belleza del guardián que desaparecía en el espacio , Raven estaba preocupada por el regreso de su padre , Starfire no podía creer que su reino seria destruido por una nebulosa pero mas preocupaba que no podían hacer nada

**Continuara**


	15. La pesadilla Vuelve parte III

**La Pesadilla Vuelve parte III**

La noche se le hacia eterna , LightFire aun estaba en la ventana de su cuarto esperando para volver a ver a su guardián , habían pasado seis lunas desde la ultima vez que lo vio y lo extrañaba , mientras caminaba de lado a lado como una leona enjaulada pero deseaba tener a ese guardián en su cama pero no podía dejar de pensar en el **— ¿ Donde estas mi hermoso guardián ? — **La joven de ojos plata se acuesta en su cama mientras se dedicaba a su placer corporal pensando en ese guerrero **— ¿ Cuando te volveré a ver ? — **El sol salia por el monte mientras que Raven abría lentamente los ojos para ver a Starfire escribiendo , ella no se levanto solo espero a que ella terminara de escribir para ver donde la guardaba y al colocarse la corona se ve al espejo

**— Buenos días Starfire — **Raven se levanta mientras que su cuerpo desnudo se bañaba con la luz del sol **— Es extraño que estés levantada tan temprano —**

**— Es que no podía dormir — **La reina de ojos verdes se coloca la corona de oro con un ojo de rubí en el centro , Raven se viste con un traje similar al viejo pero con un vestido del mismo color , su capa amarrada a una gema de color esmeralda **— ¿ Cuanto tiempo falta para llegue la nebulosa ? —**

**— Unos 5 y 15 horas con 35 minutos — **La hechicera de ojos violetas toma su pergamino y sale del cuarto para llegar al de su hija y al golpear ella abre la puerta y al abirla ve a su hija que se despierta pero se da cuenta que sus ropas estaban muy escotada casi al limite de lo sexual y provocativo **— ¿ Eh .. Quien esta aqui contigo ? —**

**— Nadie — **Raven entra de golpe pero ve el cuarto solo como siempre , con las sabanas revueltas y solo la presencia de su hija **— Vez te lo dije — **Raven respira aliviada

**— No te vuelvas a poner esa ropa de nuevo —**

**— ¿ Que tiene de malo ? —**

**— ¿ Que tiene de malo ? Estas prácticamente desnuda y con los pechos al aire — **Raven toma su bata y le lanza para que ella se vista **— No quiero que te vuelvas a vestir como mujerzuela —**

**— No exageres mamá — **LightFire se coloca la bata pero cuando escucha que se cierra la puerta ella se la quita la bata para mirarse al espejo **— Mhm soy tan atractiva que el ser mas poderoso del universo caerá a mis pies — **

En el otro lado del castillo Starfire se preparaba para un discurso **— Ya no entiendo que le pasa a esa muchacha — **

**— ¿ Que hizo ahora ? — **

**— ¿ No viste como se durmió ? Ese traje de prostituta que lo saco vaya a saber de donde — **Raven estaba viendo por la ventana como el pueblo entero se preparaba para levantarse **— Solo tenemos un puñado de 1000 soldados y hechiceras en total , no serviría de nada contra Trigon si vuelve —**

**— Raven no quiero echarte en cara nada pero ¿ Por que no quisiste matar a tu padre ? — **

**— El jamas quiso hacerme daño — **Raven se coloco su brazalete y se puso una rosa blanca en medio del pecho **— A pesar de sus ambiciones , en ningún momento demostró hostilidad contra mi —**

Starfire se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a lo que Raven comienza a respirar hondo **— Hace tiempo que no me besabas así amor mio — **Las dos se levantaron mientras que LightFire estaba sentada escuchando todo por el conducto de ventilación **— Se que es muy pronto pero ven ... — **La joven empieza a escuchar los gemidos de sus madres a lo que con gran temblor se tapa los oídos pero luego se detienen **— Lo siento Raven pero no tenemos tiempo , quizás mas tarde —**

**— Por los dioses ¿ Por que mis madres son tan lujuriosas ? — **La joven se pone un vestido acompañado de un cinturón de plata y unas muñequeras de plata y con una hoja de combate en el artefacto **— Mamá y Mamá ya estoy lista —**

**— Bien princesa , Raven es hora de anunciar a las personas lo que sucede — **Raven toma el pergamino mientras que la familia real salia al balcón para ver a las reinas y a la princesa **— Ciudadanos del Valle de la Luna tenemos algo que decirles — **Los soldados clavaron sus lanzas en el suelo y dejaron sus escudos , las hechiceras apagaron el fuego de sus ojos y bajaron sus manos

— **Escúchenme todos atentamente — **Los ciudadanos vieron la cara de preocupación de la reina **— En exactamente 5 días y 14 horas el Valle sera destruido por una nebulosa — **Los ciudadanos se alteraron , las madres abrazaron a sus hijos y los hombres a sus esposas **— Escúchenme atentamente seremos llevados a un nuevo lugar donde no correrán peligro , por eso les pediré que en estos dias reunan todas sus pertenencias y alimento para su viaje —**

**— Madre ¿ que sucede ? ¿ Por que nos vamos del Valle ? — **La joven es llevada al interior del castillo **— ¿ Que hay en el castillo ? ¿ Por que nos regresamos ? — **Al abrir la puerta ven al guardián sentado en el marco de la ventana con una gargantilla entre sus garra **— Ah ya entiendo — **La joven se abre un poco el vestido para dejar ver parte de sus pechos pero Raven usa su magia para cubrirla **— Oye ¿ Por que no quieres que lo seduzca —**

**— Ya olvídalo niña — **El joven salta para aparecer delante de las mujeres **— Espero que tu gente este lista para el éxodo del Valle — **El guardian abre su mano y una bola de energía blanca y ven un mapa **— Eh encontrado un planeta pequeña donde tu gente prosperara —**

**— ¿ Te gustaría ser un príncipe ? — **El de ojos dorados niega con la cabeza **— Bueno tenia que intentarlo — **El joven de ojos dorados le entrega la gargantilla con un corazón de diamante blanco a lo que LightFire **— Vaya gracias ... Acepto ser tu novia y futura esposa — **Raven y Starfire se sorprende y ella se coloca la gargantilla como si nada **— ¿ Quieres ir a un lugar mas intimo ? — **

**— Quizas debas bajar un poco tus hormonas jovencita — **Raven la jala del brazo pero ella se suelta **— ¿ Que te sucede ? —**

**— ¡ Ya no soy una niña ! ... Eh esperado que el me declarara su amor —**

El de ojos dorados la toma y la mira a los ojos**— No vine a eso muchacha , mi único objetivo es poner a raya a los seres que se quieren pasar de listo con los seres inocentes de este lugar y del resto del universo —**

**— ¿ No te gusto ? —**

**— Por su puesto que no ... — **Una tormenta de fuego comienza a caer en el Valle **— Que comience el exodo — **Las tres miraron asombradas como el guardián les daba la orden aun faltando 5 días

**Continuara **


	16. El Éxodo del Valle

**El Éxodo del Valle **

Los miembros del Valle estaban empezando el éxodo , el guardián abre un portal para que los civiles pasen mientras que la nebulosa se acerca pero lo que no veían era que los lugartenientes de Trigon estaban al asecho , con sus poderes lanzan bolas de fuego a la puerta haciendo que caigan energía estática mostrando es se estaba destruyendo

— **¡ Atacan la puerta ! Hay que defenderla **— Los soldados se alejaron de sus familias para formar una pared de escudos apuntando con sus espadas listos para pelear

— **Por el Valle , por nuestras familias , por la libertad **— El guardián salta delante de los soldados mientras sacaba sus garras — **Retrocedan a la puerta hombres ... Que los dioses lo protejan poderoso guerrero **— Los demonios avanzaban a mares mientras que los civiles trataban de retroceder a la puerta , el de ojos dorados comenzó a ser rodeado por los demonios mientras que Raven a lo lejos trataba de guiar a su pueblo pero no resistió mas y con sus poderes le lanza un rayo de color negro a los demonios para aparecer junto al de melena plateada — **No puedo permitir que tu pelees solo por mi gente **— Los dos elevan su aura mientras que una figura de un demonio envuelto en llamas , sus piernas y brazos estaban al rojo vivo , sus alas de murciélago y cola de dinosaurio le hacían intimidante — **No... No puede estar aqui , es... es...**—

— **Es Yaros , el segundo hijo de Satanas **— El guardián se pone firme para ver que el hermano de Trigon estaba en su presencia — **Tu padre y sus hermanos lo planearon bien , aun así no servirá de nada **—

— **¿ Por que ? **—

— **Sigo siendo mas poderoso que ellos tres juntos **—

— **¿ Tres ? ¿ Como que tres ? **—

— **El pez gordo aun no ha salido de la pecera **— Los demonios rodearon a los dos hechiceros pero el de los ojos dorados levanta su mano y comienza a hacer círculos creando un látigo — **Yo soy Bock'Sarha y soy el guardián del poder infinito **— Con una oleada cortaba y atravesaba a los demonios con extrema facilidad , era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente , Raven no podía creer que ese ser era tan poderoso , el ejercito caía lentamente mientras que el lazo de color blanco los atravesaba con gran velocidad — **Deberías irte , la batalla no la podrás soportar **—

— **No me ire , este es mi planeta y no lo voy a dejar por mas que me obliguen **— Raven tenia las manos envuelta en llamas negras y de sus ojos se notaba como la magia se deslizaba por sus parpados , el ser de ojos dorados hizo crecer unas garras de cinco centímetros y sus ojos se pusieron negros significando la gran ira de su ser — **Puedo ver que odias a los demonios **— Yaros cae a la tierra pero cuando los dos se ponen en guardia se dan cuenta que no quería pelear con ella

— **Entreguen a la niña y me asegurare de que sus muertes sea rápida **— El demonio vio como el ser parecía ser muy fuerte —** Quiero un banquete de almas **— Al mover su mano algunos de los soldados y hechiceras cayeron muertos al serles arrebatado la energía vital — **Ahora comienza la caída del universo entero **— El demonio sale corriendo para atacar a LightFire pero cuando estaba por golpearla , Starfire se interpone sosteniendo el zarpazo pero Yaros la golpea con su cola y la entierra contra las casas — **Ahora niña , tu vendrás conmigo **— LightFire estaba asustada pero cuando Yaros pone una mano en el cuerpo de la niña de ojos plata este siente una corriente eléctrica en su brazo , la Tamaraniana se lanza con un puñetazo al mentón haciendo que retroceda unos pasos y con sus rayos estelares hace retroceder a la bestia

— **LightFire vete de aquí **— La reina de ojos verdes es tomada del cuello pero una rosa blanca atraviesa la muñeca de la criatura — **No dejare que toques a mi hija **— Starfire lo golpea con puñetazos a la cara pero con un solo zarpazo logra derribar a la princesa dejándola herida , Raven aparece para tomarla entre sus brazos — **Protege ... A ... LightFire ...**— Starfire cierra los ojos mientras que Raven soltaba lagrimas , la mujer de capa azul levanta la mirada para ver un pilar de luz negra y blanca pero en el centro estaba su niña amada , Raven carga el cuerpo de su amada mientras que la niña estaba enfadada

— **JA JA JA JA JA Es la hora de que los pilares del universo caigan , esta niña será la puerta a nuestra conquista **— La niña ataca al demonio con una ráfaga de energía dando en el pecho de Yaros — **Maldita niña **— El demonio de alas ataca a LightFire pero al golpear con su puño el cuerpo de la chica de melena plateada no le hizo nada , LightFire lo toma de la muñeca y lo lanza con gran fuerza por la tierra , la ira de la chica de ojos plateados era inmensa al ver a su madre lastimada y sin moverse , Yaros eleva su aura mas y mas mientras que LightFire se acercaba sintiendo sed de sangre , la chica sale volando y lo embiste con gran fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo de Yaros retroceda pero el la toma de los hombros y la arroja al suelo pero LightFire se levanta y se lanza con un poderoso puñetazo al rostro , el aura de la hija del Valle era una mezcla de negro y blanco , sus ojos se volvieron rojos con destellos negros y sus uñas pintadas de rosa se volvieron rojas — **Eso es , la sangre del demonio esta consumiendo tu alma y poco a poco se volvera tan oscura como la noche **—

— **NOOO**— LightFire se lanza con todo su poder dejando un cráter en el suelo mientras que las llamas blancas y negras estaban quemando el suelo mientras que la pelea del demonio y la princesa se llevaba a cabo en un planeta a medio consumir

**Continuara **


	17. Los hijos del Mal

**Los Hijos del Demonio**

LightFire retenía a Yaros con todo su poder mientras que Raven cargaba a Starfire , los poderes de la princesa retenían al demonio pero este le da un rodillazo haciendo que la princesa se altere mas y mas pero no le importa ya que con un solo golpe logra quitarse de encima a la niña quien se estaba agotando , Yaros sonríe y al abrir la boca sale un rayo de poder pero el ser se pone en el medio y lo detiene con su mano

— **Ya estoy cansado de esperar **— La niña cae sentada mientras que la ira del guardián se hacia notar — **Llama a Azkar y que pelee contra mi **— Yaros estaba calmado mientras sonreía

— **¿ Por que interfieres ? **— La niña trataba de ponerse de pie — **¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ? **—

El ser la mira con tono serio y ella se relaja un poco — **Se nota que jamas entrenaste tus poderes y habilidades **— Bock'Sarha se acerca y le extiende la mano — **Hasta donde puedo notar solo tuviste suerte de que tu cuerpo no explotara por la cantidad de poder que emanabas y eso es lo que ellos querían **—

— **Pero...**—

— **Sin peros ... Vete ... de aquí ... Ahora **— Yaros ataca con un rayo de energía pero este no se movía solo lo recibió y LightFire estaba muda por lo que veía — **¿ Que esperas ? Vete **— LightFire trata de escapar pero un rayo negro cae delante de ella , la nebulosa se acercaba mientras que LightFire sentía como su sangre ardía — **Mientras mas te quedes aquí , mas te dolerá , la sangre del demonio arde en tu interior por culpa de que tu abuela se acostó con un demonio y nació tu mestiza madre y de allí heredas su sangre **—

— **JA JA JA JA JA ... Trigon creyó que su mestiza hija podía lo que el no pudo **— Una criatura serpiente con cuerpo de demonio y cadenas con cráneos con cuernos de cabra — **Ahora terminare lo que empezó mi querido hermano y destruiré a los dioses que me encerraron en lo mas profundo del infierno **— Las cadenas parecían estar al rojo vivo — **Tu pequeña mestiza **— Señala a LightFire quien estaba sentada en el piso asustada del increíble poder de Azkar quien tenia una piel azul griseo — **Ahora te entregaras a mi y tu ser me pertenecerá **— Un rayo negro golpea al demonio supremo — **Insolente basura ¿ Por que Trigon se decidió molestar por ti **—

—** Azkar , basta de tonterías ... Peleemos **— El guardián le entrega su báculo a LigthFire pero esta lo usa para caminar mientras que Raven se llevaba a su hija , el dios demonio abre sus ojos y destruye la puerta — **Tonta , por eso dije que te fueras **— La princesa quedaba atrapada con su madre por lo que no tenían escape — **Yo en su lugar me iria preocupando por sus vidas **—

— **¿ Por que ? Tu tambien moriras cuando este planeta explote por la nebulosa —**

**— JA JA JA JA JA mestiza estúpida **— El demonio de cola de serpiente se vuelve humo y aparece delante de Raven — **Los inmortales como nosotros no podemos morir por cosas estúpidas como la destrucción de planetas ni mucho menos con planetas tan pequeños como este** — El demonio se barre con su cola de serpiente hasta destruir una montaña — **Eh entendido que tu en tu padre en su máxima capacidad eres una planeta Buster , Yaros es un galaxy Buster y yo aunque cueste creerlo un Universe Buster **—

— **Madre ¿ Que significa eso ? **—

— **Mira niña , en escala tu madre es un 5 , tu abuelo un 7 , Yaros un 10 y Azkar un 15 **— El guardian se quita la toga revelando un chaleco blanco con un sol dorado cocido con hilos dorados en el pecho que cubria todo el plexo solar

— **¿ y tu ? **—

Bock'Sarha sonríe — **Los dioses me consideran un Multiverso Buster **— Azkar deja caer su cola viendo la confianza del guardián quien estaba tronando sus dedos — **En pocas palabras podría asesinar a los tres hijos de Lucifer sin mucho esfuerzo **—

— **Si eres tan poderoso ¿ Por que no evitas que esa nebulosa destruya nuestro hogar **— Raven sostiene a su hija quien sentía mas y mas la sangre del demonio — **¡ CONTESTA ! **—

— **Ni los dioses , ni los demonios pueden reescribir la historia **— El ser de ojos dorados separa sus brazos — **Es hora de acabar con esto y llevar a las señoritas a un lugar seguro **—

— **jajajajajaja , Intenta golpearme veras que no es tan fácil como crees **— Las hechiceras vieron que el ser de ojos dorados parpadea , al abrir sus ojos Azkar estaba sosteniendo su estomago con las dos manos mientras escupía sangre negra — ** ¿ Que... Demonios ? **—

— **¿ Quieres que lo haga mas lento para que lo veas ? **— Las hechiceras no podían creer lo que veían , Yaros lo ataca pero como si nada el lo atrapa con su mano y lo lanza contra su hermano — **Dejemos a estos fracasados aquí solos , salgamos de este lugar **— Azkar lo ataca con sus poderes pero Raven al intentar salvarlo , LightFire siente que su corazón se volvió cenizas para atacar al guardián — **Solo falta Trigon **—

— **No tientes al destino **— Raven estaba nerviosa pero el ser de ojos dorados clava el baston en frente de LightFire , ella trataba de mantener la calma mientras que los tres demonios se hacían presente — **¿ Por que es eso ? **—

— **Así no se transformara en unos 10 minutos **— El ser vuelve sus ojos celeste para ver a lo lejos — **Bueno nos quedan 10 minutos con 40 segundos **—

— **¿ Por que ¿ Por que tenemos que pasar por todo esto ? **— Raven recordaba como Starfire estaba destrozada en sus brazos , su hija estaba siendo corrompida y su hogar estaría siendo destruido — **¡¿ POR QUE ?! **— La hechicera de ojos violetas estaba enfadada y al ver a sus demonios intenta atacar pero ve la sonrisa del ser de ojos dorados —** ¿Que te da tanta risa ? **—

— **Sentiste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos y trataste de destruirme **— Ella estaba sorprendida por la confesion del guardian — **Supongo que te dire la verdad ahora Raven , no soy de este universo **—

— **Eso puedo verlo , eres mas poderoso que los mismo dioses ****—**

**— No es eso Raven yo pertenezco a otra dimensión **— La hechicera de ojos violetas estaba asombrada — **Veras en otro universo llamemoslo " Alfa " tu eres mi esposa , tenemos dos hijos llamados Song y... **—

— **Arella **—

— **Correcto , nos conocimos cuando llegue a la tierra **— Raven toma una foto donde ella con un cuerpo mas maduro cargaba a una bebé recién nacida de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas , el cargaba a un chico con cabellera violeta y ojos dorados , ambos hijos de tez blanca y una sonrisa **— ****En el universo del que vengo no existe estas cosas , solo hay paz y tranquilidad , derrote a Gock'Sarha , a la Legión , al circulo de los 12 dioses , al mismísimo Galax y eh reconstruido la cadena del infinito ... Todo eso por que tu me diste un poder mas grande que el que imagine y que hubiera deseado **—

— **¿ Cual ? **—

— **Esperanza ... Por eso no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase aun sabiendo que somos de universos diferentes **—

**Continuara**


	18. El Ataque Final

**El Ataque Final **

Los hermanos estaban listos para pelear contra los sobrevivientes del Valle , Raven mira por ultima vez a su hija quien estaba siendo lentamente corrompida

— **LightFire **— Ella cierra sus ojos y los abre llenos de ira — **Azarath Metrion Zinthos **— Con la pelea iniciada , Yaros y Azkar atacaron a los hechiceros pero Trigon aparece delante de la princesa y al intentar tocarla el bastón lo repele y con sus garras cubiertas de magia negra haciendo que el bastón este cediendo — **¡ Aléjate de mi hija ! ** —

— **Tu peleas contra mi **— Yaros aparece delante de ella y la patea con fuerza arrastrándola por el suelo , Azkar ataca al ser de ojos dorados pero este lo repele y con sus puños logra dejar severamente lastimado al dios demonio mientras que Raven veía como Trigon destrozaba el bastón del guardián y toma a su hija del cuello — **Ahora Trigon tomemos la sangre y el alma de esa bastarda para poder conquistar el mundo **— Trigon quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como la niña sufría — **Trigon apresúrate ¿ Quieres que maten a Azkar ? **—

— **Por su puesto que si **—

El demonio de cola estaba enfadado por lo que decia — **¿ Que dijiste ? **— El demonio de cuatro ojos toma una piedra para romperla el el suelo para dejar pasar a seres iguales a Yaros pero uno tenia alas rojas , el otro alas verdes y el mas grande tenia alas azules — **Los Nathrezim **— Yaros no creía lo que veía — **Trigon ¿ Que significa esto ? **—

— **Odio que me den ordenes **— El demonio de piel rojas comienza a devorar el alma de su nieta pero Raven trata de impedirlo , los demonios se ponen en el medio y con sus manos extendidas ejecutan a Raven con magia demoníaca haciendo que ella sea destrozada , las manchas de sangre y quemaduras se hicieron notar — **La cruza de razas es muy efectiva ¿ No lo creen ? **—

— **¿ Por que dices eso ? **—

— **Si Raven fuera del todo demonio o del todo humana hubiera muerto ... Ahora con mis nuevos poderes pondré a** **este maldito universo de rodillas ... Es irónico que ustedes sean las primeras victimas **—

— **Jamas ... Traidor **— Yaros levanta su mano pero cuando los demonios de alas sacan sus garras le hacen un corte en el pecho dejando una hilera de llamas negras en el pecho del hijo de Lucifer — **Jamas escaparas de la ira de Lucifer y te buscara hasta los confines del universo **— Yaros siente un enorme ardor mientras que la sangre brotaba de sus heridas para caer al suelo

— **Solo resta que Bock'Sarha destruya a Azkar y listo , gobernaremos el universo **— Trgon voltea pero solo tenia parte del traje de su nieta , ella quien tenia su brasier destrozado casi revelando sus pechos pero sostenía a su madre — **Es imposible que te resista al poder del demonio **—

— **Mi madre y mi madre arriesgaron sus vidas por mi **— LightFire se pone firme — **Es mi turno de denerlo a ustedes **—

— **Criatura insensata **— El mas fuerte de los Nathrezin se pone delante de ella — **No puedes evitar cambiar el curso de la historia , en este sitio los seres de la oscuridad renacerán y no frenaremos hasta que la llama de la vida se haya apagado **— LightFire ataca con sus rayos cósmicos pero el ser de alas azules avanzaba como si nada — **Es inútil resistirse mortal ... Los señores del terror gobernaran **—

— **Azarath Metrio Zinthos **— El señor de alas azules la toma el cuello pero Raven lo toma del pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba — **No ... Ustedes no pueden ganar **— El cuerpo de Azkar golpea a los señores del terror arrastrandolo junto con Yaros

— **La niña tiene razón **— El ser de ojos dorados se mueve a velocidad luz y rescata a la reina y a su hija — **Deja que se vayan y arreglaremos esto de una sola vez **—

— **Bonitas palabras chico , pero tu no eres el objetivo de este plan **— El de alas azules barre el terreno pero el levanta vuelo mientras la nebulosa se acercaba — **La legión volverá y no se puede evitar **— El desaparece mientras que madre e hija se sentían cansadas y lastimadas

— **LightFire , cúbrete los pechos **— Raven le da la capa para que ella se tape sus partes mientras que se levantaba con mucha dificultad logra ponerse de pie , pero cuando ve como su planeta era destruido se siente muy deprimida —** Nuestro planeta hogar fue destruido **—

— **Lo se **— El ser de ojos dorados toma una rosa de colo blanco y la mezcla con agua y tierra para formar una especie de pasta y la coloca en las heridas de Raven — **Pero siempre duele **—

— **¿ A que te refieres ?** —

El ser de ojos dorados termina de curar a la reina de ojos violetas — **Hace 500 millones de años mi planeta natal fue destruido por Gock'Sarha quien luego volvio para destruirme y conquistar el universo **—

— **¿ Tu hermano ? **—

— **No , mi madre **— Al terminar de curar a la reina prosigue a curar a la hechicera de ojos violetas — **Sabes me recuerdas a mi hija **—

— **¿ Por que ? **— LightFire se quita la capa pero el la vuelve a cubrir — **Es evidente que no quieres intentar nada conmigo ¿ verdad ? **—

— **Lo siento , Amo a mi esposa y no voy a hacer nada que la haga sufrir **— Al terminarla de curar se ponen de piel , con sus manos abre un portal para encontrar a los civiles que habían huido del Valle , una explosión estelar se hacia notar en el firmamento nocturno , mientras que los civiles y guerreros se acomodaban , Raven ve que Starfire estaba bien aunque un poco lastimada — **Listo , el resto depende de ustedes **— El ser de ojos dorados simplemente desaparece delante de los demás

**Continuara**


	19. El Filo de la Oscuridad

**El Filo de la Oscuridad **

Los días habían pasado , mientras el palacio estaba por la mitad , mientras que Starfire era curada por las hechiceras sobrevivientes , para noticia de la mayoría , habían nacido 6 nuevas hechiceras y 4 guerreros , algo no tan importante pero se veía futuro en esos recién nacidos , un conjunto de cabañas era solo lo que había , mientras que la princesa de vestido blanco cargaba sus brazos de aburrimiento — **¿ Madre ? **— La hechicera de ojos violetas se acerca aun con la venda en sus brazos mientras que miraba a su pueblo volver a empezar desde cero — **Se supone que no deberías estar levantada **—

— **No puedo quedarme en la cama toda la vida princesa **— Raven le da un beso en la frente a su hija quien se lo frota con una sonrisa — **Algún día tendrás que gobernar aquí LightFire pero debes hacerlo con sabiduría para que esto no vuelva a pasar , no cometas nuestros errores **—

— **Lo se , pero ¿ jamas quisiste hacer algo mas que estar sentada en un trono todo el dia ?** — La chica de ojos plateados se levanta para acariciar una ave de plumajes blancos — **Creo que es cierto , no me han enseñado a usar mis poderes nunca **—

— **Sabes la razon por la que no fue **— La princesa le coloca la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa — **Gracias madre , pero te preguntare algo ¿ Que fue lo que te dijo Bock'sarha antes de que me desmayara ? **—

— **¿ Por que lo preguntas ? **—

La chica de vestido blanco se quita el cinturón de plata para dejar ver una cicatriz — **¿ Por que el me dijo que le hacia recordar a su hija ? **—

— **Eso hija mía , es una larga historia **— Mientras que las estrellas se hacían notar en el cielo , el santuario de los hechiceros estaba completo , las bibliotecas apenas podían recuperar los libros que habían perdido en la destrucción del Valle muchos legados de la cultura de las hechiceras y los soldados se había perdido

— **Disculpe majestad , Lady Starfire esta despierta **— Las dos sonríen al salir adelante con gran velocidad llegan al santuario y ven que la de ojos verdes estaba sentada comiendo su cena — **Parece que recupera su apetito de a poco pero bueno **— La hechicera sonríe y se retira

— **¿ Como te sientes Starfire ? **— Raven se sienta en frente de ella quien estaba cubierta por sus sabanas blancas y ella ve que el tono transparente le hacia notar sus pechos por lo que con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada le arrebata un beso cálido y tierno — **Ah pasado tiempo ¿ verdad ? **—

— **Si Raven , pasó tiempo desde que nos besábamos así **— LightFire hace una muesca de rechazo mientras las dos se reían en silencio — **Princesa , aunque no lo quieras creer , tu madre y yo alguna vez fuimos jóvenes **—

— **No lo dudo , pero ¿ les molestaría ir a un cuarto privado por favor ? **— La hechicera de ojos plateados sale del santuario para ver esas marcas de las peleas anteriores — **Ahh ¿ Por que pasa esto ? No entiendo ¿ Que me hace tan especial ? **—

— **Tu sangre **— LightFire voltea para ver al guardián sentado en el balcón con dos aves blancas en su mano mientras comían de ella , la princesa sonríe al ver al que le salvo la vida y sale volando hasta donde estaba el

— **Oye ¿ donde estabas ? Hace mas de 10 días que no te veo por estos lares **— El de ojos dorados mueve suavemente la mano y las aves salen volando , de un solo salto llega al suelo seguido por su joven compañera quien esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios — **¿ A donde vamos ? **— Al llegar a un lago de aguas claras se ve como unas especies de luces bailarinas se pegaban a los arboles , con un brillo especial — **¿ Que son esas cosas ? **—

— **La salvación de tu pueblo **— La chica ve a las luces danzar , al voltear ve que el guardián no estaba al ver que las luces solo se pegaban a los arboles las ignora y se decide volver a su pueblo pero no dejaba de pensar en esos extraños seres que bailaban , eran solo bolitas de luces blancas , plateadas y rojas , no era nada especial para ella

— **¿ Mamá ? **— Al entrar al camina cautelosa mente hasta el final del pasillo para ver una pequeña luz — **¿ Que rayos es eso ? ** — LightFire queda sorprendida y congelada al ver que sus madres estaban desnudas y acariciándose el cuerpo una a la otra , Starfire estaba en la cama con el cuerpo de Raven sobre ella mientras que le besaba y mordía sus pechos con gran ardor —** No sabia que ellas tuvieran pechos tan grades ...¿ Que diablos dije ? **— Los gemidos de las reinas estaba en un punto critico pero LightFire se retiraba poco a poco mientras escuchaba como Starfire gozaba la noche de amor entre ella y su amada — **Tengo que sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza **— El sol se acercaba y LightFire miraba hacia el horizonte para ver salir el sol y notar que Raven se levantaba mientras que su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por una bata

— **¿ Que haces levantada tan temprano princesa ? **—

— **Tengo algo que mostrarte , ven rápido **— LightFire la lleva al lago pero al ver a los arboles no había nada , Raven sorprendida por lo que su hija le estaba por mostrar —**Ayer aquí había unas formas raras de vida , estaban pegadas a los arboles y todo eso **—

— **Te creo , ven vamos a casa seguramente Starfire debe estar preguntándose donde estamos a estas horas de la mañana **—

— **¿ Que hicieron tu y mamá anoche ? **—

— **Cosa de parejas , no te preocupes no tiene por que ser un espectáculo **— LightFire no dejaba de pensar en esas extrañas luces que bailaban aquella noche , pero algo tenían que ver por lo que el ser de ojos dorados dijo aunque no entendía nada , trataría de hacerlo

**Continuara**


	20. Destructor Dimensional

**El destructor Dimensional **

Los días habían pasado , Lightfire quien se dedicaba a los libros para descubrir esas extrañas luces pero solo encontrabas vagas pistas sobre aquellas luces , mientras que los minutos pasaban , la princesa de ojos plateados empezaba a perder poco a poco la conexión con la realidad y sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras que en sus sueños veía como un ser de blanco se elevaba contra un ser de oscuridad , veía a su madre mas joven pero varios seres que nunca había visto ,pero reconocía al de blanco que estaba peleando con el ser de oscuridad , el mundo empieza a derrumbarse pero ella despierta de golpe

— **¿ Princesa ? ¿ Que te sucede ?** — Raven estaba preocupada pero ella seguía distraída — **LightFire ¿ Que te sucede ahora **—

— **Vi como todo el mundo estaba en llamas **— Ella cierra el libro que estaba leyendo mientras que Raven se sienta a su lado para consolarla — **Madre , todo esto se acabara **—

— **Mira princesa ya acabo todo , no te tienes por que preocupar **— Las dos se abrazan mientras que Raven estaba un poco preocupada — **No pasara nada malo **— La noche había llegado y la cena estaba al punto máximo pero LightFire no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio en sus sueños — **¿ No tienes apetito princesa ? **—

— **Nada solo no tengo hambre **— LightFire salia del comedor pero Starfire se levanta y con mucha dificultad decide perseguir a su hija pero ella era mas veloz — ** ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Por que no quieres dejarme unos momentos ? **— La princesa ve a las estrellas pero su madre se sienta a su lado

— **¿ Por que no quieres hablarme ? ¿ Acaso estas molesta conmigo ? **—

La joven de ojos plateados estaba un poco triste por como las cosas están marchando — **No es eso , es que desde hace días que no duermo por lo que pasó la otra noche **— La princesa siente los brazos de su madre pero cuando voltea la ve sonriendo — **Es que ... No se que hacer **—

— **No tienes por que preocuparte , la diosa nos ayudara **— Madre e hija quedaron viendo las estrellas , LightFire se queda dormida en el medio del campo mientras que en sus sueños veía como el planeta estaba siendo desgarrado , los demonios habían apoderado de todo , las personas caían ante las garras de los demonios , la princesa trataba de ayudar a su madre pero un ser descomunal la mira con sus seis ojos mientras que sus alas se agitaban con fuerza contra la tierra , mientras que los demonios apagaban la llama de la vida , LightFire despierta y salta a los brazos de su madre — ** ¿ Que te sucede pequeña ? ¿ Tuviste una pesadilla ? **—

— **¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que a mi ? **— Starfire la acaricia con su mano mientras la retenía , las dos se miran a los ojos y se vuelven a abrazar — **Eres la mejor madre del mundo **—

— **Gracias princesa , eres muy dulce **— Reina y princesa se toman de la mano mientras caminaban por el campo , la reina de ojos verdes toma unas flores y las entrelaza mientras que la joven de ojos plateados mirada asombrada como una corona de flores se colocaba sobre su cabeza — **Recuerdo cuando eras una niña de 6 años y veníamos a pasear por los jardines **— LightFire estaba sonrojada por lo que decía — **Recuerdo cuando tenias miedo a la oscuridad y yo te cantaba para que durmieras mientras encendía una vela **—

— **Oye , no tienes por que decirlo así **— Las dos dejaron el campo mientras que se acercaban a su casa para ver a Raven tumbada en la puerta , varias hechiceras trataban de controlar sus convulsiones , las dos se alteran y salen corriendo para socorrerla y ven que tenia los ojos blancos , el cuerpo de Raven se sacudía mientras que sus manos sudaban frió — **¿ Que le pasó ? ¿ Por que esta asi ? **—

— **No lo sabemos majestad **— La hechicera de labial dorado trataba de controlar a su reina — **Salio afuera y empezó a convulsionar hasta que llegaron ustedes **—

— **Madre ¿ Que hacemos ? **—

— **Pronto , hay que llevarla dentro **— Con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Raven es llevado dentro de su cuarto pero las nubes empezaron a comportarse de forma extraña , LightFire ve que las nubes estaban como formando una especie de remolino , al frotarse los ojos no ve nada mas — **¿ Que te pasa princesa ? **—

— **Nada **— Al entrar ve que Raven se levanta como si estuviera poseída , Starfire la toma en un abrazo de oso pero el poder de Raven la supera y la expulsa de la sala para avanzar mientras levitaba — **No puede ser cierto **— LightFire sale volando pero su madre la ve y se acerca para golpearla en el estomago con un gancho y dejarla sin aire , con una voz de ultratumba empieza a hablarle a su hija

— **Ahora con el poder de la hija de las sombras haremos de este universo un paraíso de eterna oscuridad **— LightFire enciende su aura y quema la mano de Raven quien cae al suelo y al abrir los ojos ve a un ser alado detrás de su hija — ** ¡ LightFire ! **— Ella voltea pero una espada estaba a punto de tocarla pero una rosa blanca parte la espada por la mitad , Raven ve al guardián quien estaba parado en la punta de un campanario — **Te demoraste guapo **—

— ** ¿ ****Sabes lo que es viajar de dimensión a dimensión ?** — El ser cae delante del demonio para asesinarlo de un zarpazo — **¿ Por que estas basuras no aprenden ? **— La joven de ojos plateados ve como un tornado de fuego para sentir como la tierra se partía , un ser colosal empieza a cortar el aire como si nada , los demonios estaban avanzando con mucha velocidad

— **¿ Que demonios esta pasando ? **— Raven se levanta mientras que veía como los rayos partían la tierra , LightFire empezaba a derramar lagrimas por ver la profecía que se estaba completando — **¿ Que esta pasando ? **— Un poderoso destello dejo ciegos a todos y a abrir los ojos estaban en una especie de remolino de lamas negras y rojas carmesí , al abrir los ojos Raven , Starfire y LightFire ven que estaban en la torre de los titanes — **¿ Por que estamos en la torre ? **— Las tres ven al guardián que estaba ayudando a levantar a las reinas y la princesa pero cuando ven a Robin , Cyborg y Chico Bestia delante de ellas — **¿ Que pasa ? **—

— **Están en mi dimensión **— Las tres ven salir a una Raven de capa azul , una Starfire de falda purpura quedando duras del miedo — **Es por eso que son diferentes aquí **—

— **No... ¿ Que paso con los soldados y hechiceras ? **— Raven abre los ojos en frente del guardián — **¡¿ ESTAMOS EN TU DIMENSIÓN ?! **—

**Fin**

Nota Autora : Espero que les haya gustado y se vera en la segunda parte " La semilla del mal 2 El final "


End file.
